Les Défis d'Aventures - Troisième édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Voici le troisième recueil regroupant les textes des Défis d'Aventures. Venez lire, commenter et participer !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à et bienvenue sur le recueil de la troisième édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Si vous avez cliqué dessus par hasard, nous vous invitons à faire un tour sur notre profil pour savoir de quoi il s'agit et comment participer.

Avant d'ouvrir le recueil, comme à chaque fois, un petit rappel du défi d'écriture de ce mois-ci:

Nous vous proposons cette fois-ci de produire une **description** d'un lieu du Cratère. Plus précisément, vous devrez écrire une description d'un des lieux du Cratère évoqué dans la série, que les Aventuriers l'aient visité ou non, d'une longueur d' **au moins 500 mots**.

En deux ans, nous avons vu les Aventuriers dans des grottes, des égouts, des forêts, des citadelles, des villages, des déserts, des villes, des îles, des mers, des temples, des ruines… les lieux ne manquent pas, il ne vous reste qu'à déployer votre imagination et à nous présenter **un** de ces lieux.

Vous aurez jusqu'au **Mardi 27 Juin** minuit, pour nous faire parvenir vos créations.  
Bon mois de création, prenez-y plaisir et bon courage ! Et surtout pensez à laisser des reviews, même quelques mots, c'est toujours un plaisir pour les auteurs !


	2. Participation de Myfanwi

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma participation au troisième défi d'Aventures. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial :3 Et oui, j'ai craqué ! Bisouilles ! - Myfanwi_

 **GUIDE TOURISTIQUE**

"Eh, c'est toi le nouvel inquisiteur ? Ne cherche pas la voix, je suis caché. Ou coincé dans la voûte, tout dépend du point de vue. Je m'appelle Mani le Double, je suis ton guide et on m'a chargé de te faire la visite guidée de l'Église. Le temps que je descende, laisse-moi t'expliquer quelques règles de sécurité. Déjà, on va aller assez vite, parce que je suis pressé, donc ne pose pas de questions. Ensuite, fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds, il y a des rats partout. Et ensuite, reste collé à moihahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Un elfe étrange habillé à la manière d'un clochard s'écrase à vos pieds. Des araignées paniquées s'échappent de ses cheveux, vous arrachant un rictus de dégoût. Décidément, cette malchance légendaire qui vous habite vous poursuit jusque dans votre nouveau travail. Il se relève, récupère ses bestioles et avance d'un pas assuré.

"Ce grand couloir, c'est la galerie des miroirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça. Il y a même pas de miroirs. Souvent, t'as des inquisiteurs qui courent dans le coin, parce qu'un prisonnier s'est échappé. Veille à ne pas rester sur leur passage. En revanche, ne cours jamais ici le samedi matin. Véronique lave le sol, elle déteste les traces et en plus ça glisse. Une fois, je suis rentré avec des chaussures alors qu'elle nettoyait. Elle m'a assommée avec son seau et enfermé dans le placard à balai ! Pendant une journée entière ! Ah, et tout est source d'écho ici. Donc évite de livrer des secrets d'état dans ces couloirs, tu vas avoir des problèmes sinon."

Il vous pose la main sur l'épaule, sans aucune gêne, et vous pousse vers une grande porte en bois qu'il ouvre d'un grand coup de pied.

"Ici, c'est la salle de prière. J'ai pas le droit d'y entrer, parce que je crois pas à la Lumière. Entre nous, une femme à poil qui devient matronne d'hommes aux couilles bien pleines, c'est un peu cliché. N'importe quelle femme pourrait devenir la déesse Euthanasie dans ce cas ! Heureusement que je préfère les hommes. Donc, tu vois cette statue en or là bas, en forme d'elfe à gros seins, c'est la statue sacrée. Seul le Pape a le droit de la toucher, sinon tu te prends les gardes aux crucifix sur la tronche. Les nuages, au dessus des bancs en bois, c'est soi-disant les esprits des paladins qui nous ont quitté. Je pense que c'est juste du coton attaché à des ficelles qu'un malheureux doit faire bouger toute la journée. Chacun son point de vue. Cette pièce mène au parvis avant, là où il y a toutes les fêtes. C'est tous les samedi soirs. Il y a de la bouffe, des mecs virils qui se battent torses nus et de la bonne musique. Par contre c'est payant. Mais si tu veux un conseil, tue un paysan dans la rue, ça fera assez de diversion pour passer inaperçu. Viens !"

Il fait demi-tour et s'enfonce dans le couloir plus profondément. Vous le rattrapez en quelques enjambées, vous demandant si tout ce que dit cet homme ne constitue pas une certaine forme d'hérésie. Vous arrivez dans une aile plongée dans l'obscurité, où de nombreuses portes en bois recouvrent les murs.

"Nous voilà dans les quartiers résidentiels. C'est moche et ça pue parce qu'il y a pas de fenêtres. Les paladins ne se lavent qu'une fois par mois, alors quand ils courent dehors et qu'ils reviennent s'enfermer dans leurs minuscules chambres, ça sent le buveur de chair. Je te déconseille vivement de tenter de voler chez les voisins, les paladins sont des monstres sans coeur qui se sentent obligés d'avoir des réserves de nourriture sans en faire profiter les autres. Les quartiers du fond sont ceux des hauts dignitaires. On y trouve plein de choses inutiles en or. Mais ça vaut super cher quand tu les revend dans la basse ville. Il y a la chambre de Théo à droite, c'est la mienne. Enfin, c'est celle de Théo, mais comme il est jamais là, je l'utilise pour préparer mes potions et entreposer mes bricoles. Si tu veux un peu d'herbe, j'en vend tous les soirs sous le porche arrière."

Vous n'avez pas le temps de réaliser qu'il vous tire déjà en arrière. Sa main droite encercle votre taille et il vous guide vers une nouvelle pièce, sur la gauche cette fois. C'est une pièce assez grande où se trouvent des cellules et des armes.

"Là, c'est la prison et l'armurerie. Oui, moi aussi j'ai toujours trouvé débile le fait de mettre des criminels à côté d'armes, mais bon, les paladins ne sont pas connus pour être des lumières. Ils sont plus dans… l'agression. Les cellules du fond sont réservées aux détenus qui purgent une peine longue, les plus proches sont celles des prisonniers se faisant exécuter au petit matin. Dans le fond, t'as une porte qui donne sur les écuries et la salle des tortures. C'est rigolo, il y a plein de trucs pour s'amuser. Une fois on a tenté de m'écarteler en me faisant tirer les membre par quatre chevaux. Théo est venu me sauver, mais c'était drôle. C'est comme si on te chatouillait les épaules avec un marteau !"

Vous ne savez toujours pas qui est ce Théo, mais vous commencez à penser que cet elfe en pince pour lui. Une fois de plus, il vous tire en arrière. Il colle sa tête sur votre torse et vous guide vers une grande salle.

"Voilà, c'est ici que se termine notre visite, dans la salle des études. C'est ici qu'on mange, qu'on apprend. Il y a la bibliothèque dans le fond, la cantine juste ici et les salles de cours sur ta gauche. Un inquisiteur va te prendre en charge d'ici peu. Bon courage, puisse l'elfe à gros seins qui brille te guider vers de nouveaux horizons !"

Il s'incline, en souriant, et repart. Un détail vous intrigue néanmoins. Depuis quand avait-il des seins ? Une pensée lucide vous parcourt et vous poser une main à votre taille. Vos deux sacs d'or ont mystérieusement disparus. Bienvenue dans l'Église de la Lumière !


	3. Participation de Jibdvx

**Mirage**

Mirage, la cité des Guildes. Intendants, paysans, mercenaires, marchands, voleurs, chacun y traitent ses affaires, chacun y trouve son compte. Pour franchir ses hauts murs de pierres grises, défendus par plusieurs centaines d'hommes d'armes, un seul accès, le pont-levis menant aux imposantes portes de la ville. Une fois ce point de passage franchit, et les premières masures aux toits de chaume passés, la ville s'ouvre sur un dédallé d'avenues, ruelles et impasses serpentant entre de splendides bâtiments à la façade chatoyante, ornée de mosaïques, ou de minuscules échoppes de pierres aussi ternes que les remparts. Tout dépend de ce que vous recherchez. Sachez seulement qu'absolument tout s'achète ou se vend à Mirage. Matières premières, produits artisanaux, de luxe, armes en tous genres, livres occultes et bien d'autres artefacts aussi variés qu'insolites. Du siège clinquant de la Corporation des minerais au repaire obscur et embué de la guilde des voleurs en passant par de singulières boutiques mettant en vitrine des arts ésotériques et oubliés (dont on raconte que certaine disparaîtrait en un clin d'œil, laissant un simple mur de brique dans leur sillage, pour refaire surface dans un autre quartier de la ville voire une autre ville du cratère), si vous désirez quelque chose vous êtes certains de pouvoir l'échanger contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante.

En remontant l'artère principale de la cité, en slalomant entre les étales et en esquivant les vendeurs à la sauvette, l'ambiance de Mirage vous sautera au visage aussi clairement qu'un sac de sable. La harangue des marchands, la rumeur des créatures en tous genres ramenées par des explorateurs depuis quelques contrées reculées du cratère, les chants parfois justes des bardes itinérants, le jeu coloré des cracheurs de feu, des jongleurs et des magiciens de passage, saltimbanques redoublants d'adresse et de tours de passe passe pour séduire un public rendu difficile par la concurrence afin d'obtenir de quoi se sustenter au moins une nuit de plus. Ce qui frappe le visiteur (au-delà du classique malandrin au fond d'une ruelle sombre) c'est la diversité de ses auberges. Vous me direz : "Toutes les grandes villes ont une flopée d'auberges." Je vous répondrais que vous avez raison, mais qu'aucune ne peut ne serait-ce que prétendre au talent dont les tenancier Mirageois font preuve pour sortir du lot et différentes astuces se sont donc développées d'aubergistes. En partant de la traditionnelle enseignée aux couleurs criardes souvent accompagnée d'un petit slogan aussi accrocheur que mal orthographié, la mode est passée aux "heures spéciales biture" et leur lot de réductions pour finalement s'arrêter sur un développement des menus pour plaire à une clientèle toujours plus large. Un consensus c'est même établi au sein des différents établissements pour que chacun dispose d'un horaire de bagarre. Mirage, une ville où vous pourrez donc tout aussi bien profiter du confort d'une lit moelleux après une agréable journée à flâner au milieu des innombrables boutiques que terminer votre séjour étendu à même la fraicheur des pavés, dépouillé de toutes vos possessions.

Vous l'aurez compris, Mirage offre tous les services dont un être de chair puisse rêver.


	4. Participation de ShadowBunny

**Bonjour, je suis ShadowBunny82, voici ma participation au défi 3 Des défis D'Aventures. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Les égouts de Castelblanc.**

Les égouts de Castelblanc sont une exception dans le monde du Cratère. En effet, fidèle à sa réputation, l'Église de la Lumière a voulu faire montre de sa puissance jusque dans les profondeurs de leur cité phare.

Les matériaux les plus nobles ont été utilisé pour la construction de l'infrastructure et une armada de petites mains s'active dans l'ombre, veillant au bon fonctionnement des pompes, à l'entretient des différents tunnels, pompes et grilles.

Si, par hasard vous vous perdiez dans ces égouts, il vous faudrait être finement observateur pour deviner la fonction principale du lieu. Peut être une très légère odeur ? En tout cas, vous n'y trouveriez aucun rat ! Il se murmure que la magie de la Lumière ne serait pas étrangère à la splendeur du lieu. Car oui, étonnant pour des égouts : ils sont splendides.

L'albâtre et le marbre se partagent les murs et les plafond. Les robinets et pompes sont d'or et les employés sont revêtus de toges immaculées. Les voir évoluer d'ailleurs évoque d'avantage un ballet, une danse plutôt que les va et vient de travailleurs exténués à la tâche. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, car même dans les profondeurs de la terre, la discipline de la Lumière règne et quiconque oserait troubler l'ordre établi se retrouverait aussitôt puni.

Le traitement des déchets s'opère grâce à une technologie probablement d'origine Naine, à l'aide de pompes gigantesques triant inlassablement les déchets de la Grande Cité. Les eaux sont également purifiées, décontaminées grâce à de savantes formules chimiques et magiques. Les eaux ainsi obtenues servent ensuite à l'arrosage des multiples jardins qui parsèment la ville.

Même ici, tout est mise en place dans un soucis efficacité et de rendement.

L'accès aux égouts est habilement dissimulé dans une statue représentant la Déesse Lumière et seul les employés ou ceux bénéficiant d'un passe droit – ce qui ne se produit que très rarement- peuvent y pénétrer. Leur superficie est équivalente à la ville qui les recouvre, mais ils s'enfoncent profondément. Ainsi, chaque étage est dévolu à une tâche spécifique .

Par exemple, le premier sous-sol est dévolu à la récupération des déchets liquides, alors que le second sous-sol se charge des détritus solides. Rien n'est laissé au hasard.

A bien y réfléchir, seul les Nains peuvent se targuer d'une telle maîtrise de l'espace sous terrain et de la technologie. D'ailleurs, comme dit précédemment, ils ne sont pas totalement étrangers à l'édification de ses tunnels.

Toujours dans un soucis de sécurité, aucun employé ne connaît l'entièreté du domaine. Seul Le Grand Intendant possède les plans et il les conserve précieusement dans un coffre. Cette précaution a été prise au cas où un employé sois fait prisonnier : il ne pourrait fournir à un ennemi éventuel le plan complet des sous terrain. De même, nul employé ne possède la formule complète permettant l'ouverture des portes. Cette charge revient au Chef Égoutier. Cette place importante se transmet de père en fils, ou aux descendants les plus proches.

Voici donc un bref aperçut des égouts de Castelblanc.


	5. Participation de Erebe333

**Le tombeau des Neuf**

Le tombeau des Neuf se dresse au milieu de la forêt qui s'étend au Nord du Cratère. Ses colonnes tendent leurs volutes vers le ciel et soutiennent un fronton dont le tympan est sculpté. Des scènes de lointaines batailles sont encore discernables malgré le passage du temps. Des pierres s'en sont détachées et jonchent le sol. Certaines sont maintenant recouvertes de mousses et de lichens. Les murs blancs sont décatis et lézardés par des fissures où des plantes commencent parfois à pousser.

Ce monument aux lignes droites et pures devait renvoyer une majesté solennelle lorsqu'il fût construit. Désormais il n'est plus qu'un vestige de l'époque des premiers aventuriers qui lutte encore pour ne pas être englouti par la végétation.

Il délimite un espace rectangulaire assez restreint et un escalier de pierre est visible par l'ouverture de porte de bois vermoulu. Celui-ci s'enfonce pour mener au tombeau proprement dit. La partie extérieure n'étant qu'un vulgaire vestibule et la façade d'une gloire presque oubliée. Des torches étaient fixées aux murs de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Shin en tient une allumée dans son poing serré. Grunlek descend le premier. L'archer le suit, Mani dans son sillage. Bob ferme la marche et jette un dernier regard vers la forêt. Il ne distingue que des chênes et des hêtres.

Aucun véritable chemin n'est visible à ses yeux de citadin pour parvenir à ce bâtiment engloutis par un océan vert. Après avoir laissé derrière eux la grande route pavée venant de Fort Tigre qui constitue le seul itinéraire praticable pour les caravanes souhaitant traverser les bois, ils ont dû se fier à la connaissance du terrain et à l'instinct de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire connait en effet les multiples pistes et passages empruntés par les clans de la forêt. Ils avaient continué vers l'Ouest pendant plusieurs lieux, quittant les hauts pins sylvestres qui formaient la partie orientale de la sylve pour enfin parvenir à leur destination. Il prend une inspiration et emboîte le pas à ses compagnons.

Les marches sont glissantes et hautes. Le plafond bas oblige Shin et Bob à se courber légèrement. L'étroitesse relative du passage semble indiquer que les pèlerins se recueillaient à l'extérieur. Seules les prêtres devaient être autorisés à descendre. Les parois nues sont humides et froides mais permettent de garder l'équilibre et de se guider des mains pour éviter de trébucher.

La lumière tremblotante des flammes n'éclaire qu'une zone réduite autour du groupe. Derrière et devant eux, tout est couvert par une dense obscurité. Rien ne marque leur progression. Le bruit des pas et celui des souffles rauques qui se réverbèrent loin de rythmer le temps finissent par le diluer et abolir tout repère. Depuis combien de temps descendent-ils? Est-ce que la fin est proche? Ou bien sont-ils piégés dans cette monotonie infernale? Impossible de le dire. Le passage resserré et les murs prêts à se refermer sur eux étouffent et oppressent les aventuriers.

Enfin, ils parviennent au caveau. C'est une vaste salle rectangulaire. Quatre statues sont disposées de chaque côté d'un chemin central. La neuvième est au fond, face à l'entrée. Celle-ci représente Myra la clairvoyante. Contrairement aux autres, elle est agenouillée et présente avec déférence une épée dans ses paumes ouvertes. Son visage est tourné vers le sol. Des braseros se trouvent devant chacune des sculptures.

La salle est restée dans un état étonnement bien conservé. Les marbres qui constituent les murs et le sol renvoient leur rose, leur blanc et leur vert avec éclat quand les flammes les illuminent. Le plafond à caissons à également conservé sa beauté.

Au centre de la pièce trône un grand coffre de métal ouvragé contenant les Neuf Reliques. Les motifs qu'il porte et la dextérité qui a dû être déployée pour le forger clâment tout le talent nain. Cependant, c'est un symbole inattendu qui fait vaciller Bob et avec lui la torche qu'il tient. Il éclaire le couvercle en rapprochant sa flamme, plongeant Mani dans le noir au passage. La lumière donne des reliefs aux runes lorsqu'elle s'y accroche et projette des ombres étranges. Mais le mage n'a d'yeux que pour le sceau temporel gravé sur le reliquaire.


	6. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour tout le monde, ici Kermadec pour un 3ème Défi !_

 _J'avoue tout. J'ai triché. Parce que j'aime pas les descriptions... Donc j'ai encadré la mienne dans un peu de narration, pour la rendre plus agréable à écrire. Rassurez-vous, elle fait plus de 500 mots (c'est le gros pavé en gras) n_n'_

 _Vous avez donc droit ici à une suite de mes Défis précédents. Rappelez-vous, le Repos du Guerrier, les araignées dans la cave, Mani qui se précipite vers elles, tout ça..._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Nul spectacle au monde n'était plus attendrissant que la moue boudeuse de **Mani le Double**. Dans ces moments-là, l'elfe ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant coincé dans un corps trop grand pour lui. L'étincelle de malice qui illuminait d'ordinaire son regard s'éteignait, laissant place à une morosité aussi touchante que préoccupante.

Depuis plusieurs jours, le botaniste restait cloîtré dans sa chambre du Repos du Guerrier. Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à personne depuis son sauvetage de la cave. Les derniers mots qu'il avait échangé avec ses compagnons avaient été très clairs.

"Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'attaquer les araignées ! Elles voulaient juste s'amuser ! Maintenant, c'est sûr, elles ne voudront plus qu'on les approche…"

Face à ce caprice étrange, les aventuriers reconvertis étaient désemparés. L'ouverture de leur établissement approchait à grands pas, et ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible pour rendre les lieux présentables. Etant donné la quantité de travail qui leur restait à accomplir, même **Mani** aurait pu servir à quelque chose. Aussi, un matin, **Théo** prit l'initiative de réunir les autres membres de l'équipe pour tâcher de tirer l'elfe de sa torpeur.

"Faut qu'on se bouge, là, parce qu'à la vitesse à laquelle on avance, les premiers clients vont fuir avant même d'être entrés ! Quelqu'un a une idée pour qu'il se sorte un peu les doigts du…

\- Du calme, Théo, on va trouver une solution… tempéra **Bob**

\- J'ai bien essayé de lui parler, hier. Rappela **Grunlek**. La seule réponse que j'ai eu ressemblait à… un grognement bizarre. Mais peut-être que Shin aurait plus de chance. Vous vous entendez bien, d'habitude.

\- Hé, moi aussi, je pourrais y aller ! Rétorqua le pyromage

\- Du calme, Bob, on va trouver une solution ! Ricana le paladin"

La discussion tourna court. Piqué au vif par cette mauvaise imitation, **Bob** commença à hurler sur le paladin. **Grunlek** préféra retourner à son nettoyage, laissant **Bob** et **Théo** s'insulter mutuellement. Quant à **Shin** , il avait pris la direction de l'étage pour retrouver **Mani**. Le nain avait raison : le botaniste et lui discutaient souvent et étaient bons amis. Ce mot ne plaisait pas véritablement au demi-élémentaire, mais il s'en contentait. L'essentiel, pour l'heure, était de convaincre l'elfe de sortir de son mutisme.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il décida d'invoquer **Icy** et de l'envoyer en éclaireur. La petite créature se glissa non sans mal sous l'embrasure de la porte et découvrit un spectacle troublant. **Mani le Double** était assis sur son lit, enroulé dans sa couverture, avec une petite peluche en forme d'araignée dans les bras. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, à l'exception d'un mince rai de lumière dépassant des volets. **Icy** escalada le lit, guidé par son invocateur, et entama une série d'acrobaties devant **Mani** , pour attirer son attention. L'elfe l'aperçut, laissa échapper un soupir, et utilisa sa télékinésie pour ouvrir la porte. **Shin** entra. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il vint se placer, sans un mot, au côté de son ami, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui dans un claquement sourd.

Les deux êtres restèrent assis côte à côte sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Une des araignées apprivoisées par **Mani** avait rejoint **Icy** sur le matelas, et les deux créatures se lancèrent dans une course poursuite endiablée. Ce spectacle incongru emplit Shin d'un élan de tendresse, qui le poussa à passer lentement son bras autour des épaules de **Mani**. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Puis, après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations profondes, il décida de rompre le silence.

"C'est pas juste. Elles avaient rien demandé.

\- Je sais, **Mani**. On voulait juste t'aider… On pensait pas…

\- Non, évidemment, vous ne pensez pas ! Personne ne s'intéresse au sort des araignées. C'est bien pour ça que je les aime autant. Elles sont d'éternelles incomprises. Comme moi.

\- Oui, bon, j'avoue qu'on a parfois du mal à te suivre. Mais on t'aime bien, et on a besoin de toi, en bas. Le Repos du Guerrier va bientôt ouvrir, et il peut pas fonctionner, si tu ne nous aides pas.

\- Vous aider? A quoi bon? Théo va encore se plaindre, Bob va me suivre partout pour être sûr que je ne me blesse pas, et Grunlek va repasser derrière moi pour refaire mon travail. C'est toujours pareil. Je ne vous sers à rien."

 **Shin** ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'était perdu un instant dans un vieux souvenir, qui dessina un sourire sincère surson visage masqué. Il regarda **Mani** du coin de l'œil, attendri par sa candeur et son air d'enfant boudeur.

"Tu te souviens de la toute première mission qu'on a accompli ensemble? Le jour où Théo voulait qu'on récupère un parchemin précieux à Castelblanc?

\- Je m'en souviens, oui. Il faut dire que c'était assez… Marquant?

\- Moi aussi, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. **Je revois encore la ville, avec ses ruelles étroites et surpeuplées… Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une ville aussi grande que celle-là, avant, et tout ce que j'ai pu y voir m'a fasciné. Les étals des marchands qui parfumaient les allées, les enfants qui observaient les victuailles avec de grands yeux brillants d'envie… Les bas-quartiers avaient un certain charme, malgré la misère évidente des habitants qu'on a croisé. Chaque habitation me donnait l'impression d'abriter un mystère, une histoire fascinante. Le sol irrégulier des rues qu'on a traversé m'a rappelé par endroits les forêts dans lesquelles j'ai vécu. Ça va sans doute te paraître stupide, mais je pense que j'aurais pu me sentir bien, dans ces quartiers pauvres. Tout me semblait… vrai, authentique, vivant ! A côté de ça, les quelques heures qu'on a passé dans la ville haute ont été très gênantes. Là-bas, tout était propre, droit, parfait. On sentait bien que l'Eglise de la Lumière voulait donner une image positive d'elle-même. Il n'y avait aucune place pour la moindre originalité dans ce quartier. Les gens devaient être, ou avoir l'air d'être riches et heureux, les bâtiments étaient tous identiques. Une lumière crue régnait partout, m'obligeant à garder les yeux baissés en permanence. Au moins, ça me permettait d'éviter les regards emplis de haine des bourgeois qu'on a rencontré. Quant à l'Eglise de la Lumière en elle-même, je n'ai même pas envie d'en reparler. S'il n'y avait pas eu Théo, je n'y aurais jamais mis les pieds. Non, vraiment, le principal intérêt de Castelblanc, ce sont les quartiers pauvres, qui sont justement riches de tant d'humanité. Il n'y a pas de faux-semblants, là-bas. Les gens improvisent tout le temps pour survivre, et ça m'a plu. Cela dit, l'endroit qui m'a le plus marqué, ça reste la rue dans laquelle on t'a rencontré. J'étais mal réveillé ce matin-là, et les grillons faisaient un bruit terrible qui me cisaillait les tympans. Je me souviens aussi du chien qui était endormi contre une maison, sur le côté, et aussi du puits, évidemment… Rien qu'avec cette première impression, j'avais deviné que l'aventure qui nous attendait serait épique. Et c'est là qu'on t'a vu. J'avoue, au départ, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu faisais là, mais en fin de compte, Mani, je suis heureux que tu aies travaillé avec nous cette fois-là. Le moment le plus héroïque était sans doute cette course folle dans la ruelle la plus fréquentée de la ville. Je revois encore les paysans, les marchands, les chariots… les vaches. On aurait pu croire que toute la ville basse s'était passé le mot pour se trouver à cet endroit précis à ce moment précis, et pourtant, tu as réussi à rattraper le type qu'on poursuivait. Depuis les toits, j'ai tout vu. Je t'ai vu esquiver les gens, les gardes et les animaux. Je t'ai vu saisir le gars par la manche, et j'ai vu les soldats qui t'interpellaient. Au milieu de la cohue qui régnait dans cette rue, tout le monde pouvait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose.** Cet exploit, c'est toi qui l'a accompli. Et au bout du compte, la mission, si on a réussi à l'échouer, c'est bien grâce à toi, Mani. Alors, par pitié, ne dis plus jamais que tu ne nous aides pas. Tu nous as aidés par le passé, ce jour-là, à Castelblanc, et tu nous aideras encore, aujourd'hui, au Repos du Guerrier! "

L'elfe s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

"Si je comprends bien, tu es en train d'essayer de me réconforter en me reparlant d'une mission pendant laquelle je vous ai tous trahis et qui a failli se solder par ma mort?

\- Euh…

\- Ça doit être pour ça que je t'aime bien, au fond. Tu es parfois un peu bizarre, mais c'est pas grave. Ca part toujours d'une bonne intention."

 **Mani** se leva sans remarquer que **Shin** , étrangement flatté, avait pris une teinte violacée. L'elfe se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, récupérant au passage son araignée, occupée à chatouiller **Icy**. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers **Shin**.

"Merci, Shin. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu as fait, mais tu as réussi à me remotiver. A force d'évoquer le… bon vieux temps… je commence à avoir envie de savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Il est temps de redescendre. Tu viens?"

Au bas des escaliers, les deux amis furent accueillis par **Grunlek** , qui leur annonça d'un air blasé que **Théo** et **Bob** , incapables de se présenter des excuses suite à leur dernière conversation, étaient tous les deux partis bouder dans leur coin. **Shin** profita de cette occasion pour tenter une saillie d'humour.

"Quelque chose me dit que notre vie dans le Repos du Guerrier ne sera pas de tout… Repos ! Hé !

\- Bon sang, par pitié, achevez-moi… marmonna **Grunlek** "


	7. Participation de Drackalys

_Hey ! Ici Drackalys, et voilà ma participation à ce troisième défi d'Aventures._

 _J'ai tenté la description du lieu que je connais le mieux du cratère, puisqu'en plus d'Aventures j'ai eu le "plaisir" de m'y aventurer des heures durant, avec mon groupe de joueurs. J'ai nommé... La foret d'Emeraude !_

 _( Le plus gros de la description est à la fin, mais en tout cette dernière ne doit pas dépasser les 500 mots, sur les 700, à peu près, du texte.)_

* * *

\- Raa… Bordel !

Bob se mouvât d'une étrange façon, oscillant un peu à la manière d'un lézard, avant de perdre totalement son équilibre. Sans surprise, il se prit le sol boueux de plein fouet, grognant de colère. C'était la troisième fois ce matin.

Théo, à l'avant, fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, et se concentra dans le but de ne pas éclater de rire. Mieux valait-il ne pas énerver Bob encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ce dernier, dont la robe habituellement rougeâtre était à présent couleur terre, se releva en jurant. Shin déboula à ses côtés, l'air inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

Le demi-élémentaire toisa son ami de haut en bas. Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours que le groupe n'avait ni mangé ni dormi longtemps, et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir de tous les côtés. De plus, le demi-élémentaire se sentait étrangement mal, dans ce lieu portant jadis le nom de « Foret d'Émeraude». En effet, de ce bois semblait se dégager une aura pesante, maléfique.

\- Ça ira mieux, quand on sera sorti de ce merdier ! Maugréa Bob, tout en tentant de remettre son habit à peu près en place.

Les mains du mage étaient boueuses et ensanglantées à force de défaire les ronces affectionnant ses chevilles.

\- Shin ! T'as vu quelque-chose ? Beugla Théo, non loin devant. Le paladin, bien que protégé par son armure, peinait aussi à progresser dans ces lieux, bien qu'il se refuse à l'avouer devant les autres.

\- Non… Les arbres sont trop dangereux, je n'arrive pas à grimper en haut… D'ailleurs, il y a des toiles d'araignées partout vers leur cime. Je n'ai pas osé y aller.

A ces mots, Théo et Bob pâlirent en même temps.

\- De quelle taille, les toiles ? Demanda le pyro-mage.

\- Assez grandes pour emprisonner plusieurs personnes.

\- Ah, commenta Bob, alors que Théo lançait un « Hé meeeerde. »

Il va sans dire qu'à ce moment la, tous envièrent Grunlek et Mani, restés avec Eden bien au chaud dans leur ancienne planque. Quoi que Mani lui, aurait sûrement apprécié le voyage.

\- Euh, on est ici pour quoi, déjà ? Demanda Bob, découragé.

Si d'Émeraude jadis était cette foret, elle portait à présent très mal son nom.

Le sol ne semblait jamais sec, et cachait autant de saleté qu'une barbe naine mal-entretenue. Des ronces et autres saloperies pleines d'aiguilles venaient s'y empêtrer, prenant les jambes de quiconque s'aventurait au milieu.

Les arbres, noirs et presque tous morts, s'entremêlaient étrangement, couverts de lichen et d'étranges champignons (non comestibles, bien sûr). Et comme l'avait décrit Shin, leur cime était habitée par des créatures que même une brute sans cœur comme Théo ne voudrait pas rencontrer.

Même les moustiques et autres saletés des marais n'avaient pas voulus entrer dans ce truc que certains appelaient une forêt. Au centre de cette dernière, les aventuriers avaient découvert d'étranges ruines d'un autre temps, sculptées de manière particulière, probablement par des nains.

Seulement, si l'endroit paraissait vide au départ, il se trouva finalement infesté de buveurs de chair, qui avaient réussi à tirer de Théo un hurlement de terreur. C'était aussi vers la, près d'un lac à peine visible car trop recouvert de vase, que Bob s'était mangé le sol une première fois, sous le regard amusé du paladin, qui s'était foutu de sa gueule pendant dix bonnes minutes.

On imagine donc que le reste du chemin fut silencieux. Plus ils avançaient, et plus les trois amis étaient dégoûtés de cet endroit étrange. Le pompon étant bien sûr, la présence à présent certaine, d'arachnides nichant dans les hauteurs. C'est d'ailleurs probablement ce qui causera un second cri de terreur de la part du paladin et de ses amis, lorsque les créatures débouleront par le dessus, utilisant les arbres s'entremêlant comme repère pour mieux se camoufler. Bob chutera probablement une fois à ce moment la, et Shin, déséquilibré par un arachnide, manquera sûrement de peu d'embrocher Théo. Enfin, le bois aura probablement raison de la morale des aventuriers, qui s'engueuleront sans savoir que le lieu est en fait hanté par un gaz toxique.

Hé oui, la foret d'Émeraude à une âme. Un sombre esprit guidé par des dés, et par un mj… Et ce dernier fera tout, pour que le lieu donne du fil à retordre aux aventuriers.


	8. Participation de Deeb4905

_Salut à tous ! Voici ma participation à ce troisième défi, la suite des deux premiers. J'ai décidé de vous présenter ici un lieu découvert il y a peu, dans la saison 4. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 **Où suis-je ?**

« - NON ! »

Bob se réveille en sursaut. Il est en sueur. Il halète, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrive, il n'est pas dans son lit. Il remet ses cheveux humides et emmêlés derrière ses oreilles, prend appui sur le matelas… Mais il ne peut pas se lever. Son bras est immobilisé, plâtré. Il essaie alors de rassembler ses idées, inquiet. Au bout de quelques instants, il se souvient. Son père… leur discussion… l'éboulement. Il se décide alors à allumer la bougie qui se trouve à côté de lui, sur la table de nuit. C'est le seul objet qu'il parvient à distinguer, d'ailleurs. Comme il aimerait que ses yeux de chats vissent parfaitement de nuit… Le bougeoir lui d'une lueur fascinante dans les ténèbres de cette pièce. La main de Bob se rapproche alors tout doucement, timidement de l'objet, pour venir y déposer la délicate flamme éphémère née il y a quelques secondes au bout de son index.

La lumière découvre alors en un battement de cils toute la pièce de son voile noir. Les yeux félins de Bob se posent en premier lieu sur le bougeoir qui l'interrogeait tant. De magnifiques sculptures, des bas-relief, y sont gravés. La technique est admirable. Les spirales, les personnages, tous possèdent une incroyable précision dans leurs détails… Enfin, le mot le plus adéquat pour désigner ces œuvres serait symboles. C'est cela… Les symboles représentés. Ce sont le feu… le vent… et même le temps…

À côté de la couche, en apparence plutôt vieille, à cause des phrases latines gravées sur la tête de lit rendues difficiles à lire par l'appétit des mites, se situe une chaise de velours rouge. L'assise et le dossier sont ponctués de creux formés par les boutons du siège. Les quatre pieds sont formés de manière à ce qu'ils paraissent des tiges montant vers le ciel, continuées sur les accoudoirs, le long du dossier… Finalement elles se rejoignent pour se terminer en une magnifique fleur, que Bob reconnaît comme étant une orchidée, jaune or parsemée de rouge, de très légers rubis en guise de pistil. Déposée sur un accoudoir, Bob remarque sa robe soigneusement pliée en deux, et sous la chaise ses bottes, cirées alors qu'elles étaient la veille encore pleines de terre.

À l'angle opposé de la pièce, se trouve une horloge. Malgré cela Bob la distingue très bien, la chambre est relativement petite, plutôt rustre, toute faite de bois et de pierre, les poutres du plafond apparentes. Cet environnement à première vue peu entretenu et le lit grinçant sous le poids du mage diffèrent du mobilier qu'on aurait juré sorti du palais d'un de ces rois d'Orient dont on dit que la richesse n'a d'égal que le raffinement. L'horloge donc, en chêne massif, indique des ses deux bras d'argent neuf heures. Justement, elle vient de sonner, provoquant un soubresaut chez le mage. Sa voix rauque et profonde, bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à transpercer ces lourds murs de pierre, soulève négligemment l'extrémité du dais pourpre se trouvant juste à côté.

Apparaît alors l'angle d'une cheminée, initialement caché par le morceau de voile. Presque entièrement enfoncée dans le mur, probablement construite en même temps que les fondations du bâtiment, elle est composée de briques, certaines menaçant de s'effondrer, d'autres déjà reposant à l'état de cendres dans le foyer. Une volonté de beau se fait tout de même ressentir, le tisonnier assorti dans sa belle couleur dorée au napperon brodé déposé de manière symétrique sur la tablette de la cheminée.

Sur le napperon, un vase en porcelaine. Tout simple, seulement peint de quelques arabesques bleu cyan représentant de grands tournesols en plein soleil. À l'intérieur on trouve quelques fleurs, un bouquet très bien choisi malgré la présence à la fois de tulipes, de jonquilles, et de roses. Ce petit coin de nature intrigue Bob, les plantes sont déjà écloses, pourtant la fenêtre surplombant le lit est fermée de deux volets dont la peinture a commencé à pâlir il y a sûrement des années. C'est comme si elles étaient mues par autre chose que la course d'Hélios…

Sur le sol, pour cacher les fissures, un tapis brodé à la main a été étalé. Les fils entremêlés sont de couleurs différentes, le tout représentant une succession de motifs. Ce sont les mêmes que sur le bougeoir. Vus comme cela, chacun de leur couleur, l'un rouge, l'autre octarine, ils semblent rappeler quelque chose au demi-diable. Serait-ce… Avec sa seule main disponible, il ouvre difficilement le loquet de la fenêtre, dont les copeaux se plantent dans ses doigts après une simple caresse. Les rayons brûlants et affûtés du soleil pénètrent rapidement la pièce, aveuglant pendant un instant les rétines de Bob. Le souffle toujours glacé mais devenu doux du vent éteint la bougie de toute façon inutile. Après que ses yeux se sont habitués au jour, et maintenant qu'il a ouvert les volets, il peut vérifier son hypothèse. Il regarde tout autour de lui, partout où peut se poser son regard. Il voit des bâtiments à perte de vue, des arbres, des pierres, un portail, autant de choses inanimées qui lui rappellent autant de souvenirs. Mais il continue sa recherche, scrutant l'horizon. Au loin enfin il aperçoit une silhouette en longue robe. La personne s'approche de plus en plus de Bob, leurs visages se font plus clairs. Elle le regarde. Le mage lui sourit.

« - Bonjour, Tesla. »


	9. Participation de Olivia14

Memento

Il s'approchait à pas lents et lourds. L'herbe sèche craquait sous ses pieds et répondait aux grillons. L'air était lourd et pesant, l'atmosphère écrasante. Et des pierres s'élevaient des halos frémissants de chaleur.

Il s'approchait à pas lents et lourds et peu à peu la silhouette qu'il voyait au loin se faisait familière. Il s'en approcha rapidement, s'arrêta. Il était arrivé aux faubourgs de la ville de Sifilet, la principale cité de ces contrées naines. Et là, sur la route menant aux remparts, se dressaient les restes d'une ancienne bâtisse crevée en plusieurs endroits.

Elle avait dû connaître la grandeur et la célébrité. Haute de trois étages, profonde et large, recouverte en haut de lambris de merisier et dans sa moitié inférieure d'une peinture jadis blanche, elle parlait encore de ses souvenirs glorieux. Un petit muret l'entourait probablement autrefois, témoins les quelques pierres éparses çà et là, étalées dans ce qui était auparavant un jardin propre et entretenu. Il poussa machinalement les deux morceaux de bois calcinés qui avaient servi de barrière et entra dans l'ancienne cour. Au milieu de la poussière de terre battue et des pavés écorchés par le temps s'étaient faufilé quelques brins d'herbe et des plantes plus sauvages, qui avaient formés des petits plants, puis des jeunes branches, puis des arbustes.

Parmi ces buissons erratiques, d'autres reliques de la nature avaient poussé et, grimpant le long des murs usés, avaient atteint le toit d'ardoises. La moitié de l'ancien établissement était recouverte de vigne vierge, de lierre et d'une glycine épaisse qui répandait dans l'air des parfums entêtants et musqués. Ses grappes de fleurs violettes remplaçaient désormais les grappes de raisin qui avaient jadis fait la renommée de cette antique auberge. Les nombreux boxes dans les écuries attenantes ne mentaient pas : le vin qu'on avait servi ici était bon. A côté des écuries, un puits profond résonnait encore de son eau frémissante et toujours fraîche. Quelqu'un avait volé le seau, mais un morceau de cordelette plongeait toujours vers le fond du puits et se balançait doucement. Souvenir d'une époque lointaine où le puits était constamment sollicité.

Il devait avoir fait bon vivre là. L'enseigne en métal était rouillée. La porte était brisée. Le toit à moitié effondré laissait apercevoir une charpente solide et calcinée. Mais à l'intérieur (il avait poussé la porte) l'air était toujours aussi frais, malgré le chaos qui s'était installé et reposait en paix sous son drap de poussière. Meubles renversés ou arrachés, vaisselle volée ou brisée, cadres et peintures déchiquetés et réduits en cendres… Le temps avait tout caché, tout enfoui, tout marqué. Tout figé. Symboles d'une époque révolue.

Il renonça à monter à l'étage en constatant la pourriture qui rongeait les escaliers.

Il sortit de l'auberge en ruine et grimpa sur une grosse pierre. Il tira un couteau de sa poche et, levant les bras, entreprit de détacher l'enseigne rouillée des chaînes qui la retenaient encore à l'encorbellement de chêne.

Il descendit de son escabeau improvisé et frotta sa manche sur le morceau de métal rouillé. Rien. Aldo soupira une formule mélodieuse : le temps prit son envol, recula et laissa l'enseigne reprendre une nouvelle jeunesse. La rouille se dissipa. Une étoile à quatre branches était gravée au milieu de ces mots : Auberge de l'Aventure.


	10. Participation de Sirayar

_La Cité des Merveilles, de la naissance à l'oubli_

Ce qui s'appelle la Cité des Merveilles étaient à la base une simple montagne sans caverne, encerclée de verdures et de forêts. Plusieurs humanoïdes (pas seulement des humains, mais aussi des petites-personnes, des elfes et bien d'autres) habitaient sur les lieux. A chaque arbre, une habitation l'entourait. De ce fait, chaque groupe, sinon chaque individu, s'occupait de préserver son arbre, parfois plus quand celà était possible. Tout le clan s'occupait de protéger la montagne. Ce clan était un clan druidique de l'arbre.

Le clan vivait pratiquement de la même façon qu'un arbre; pour se nourrir, un druide devait s'asseoir sur le sol, les mains posés dessus et les doigts écartés; à la même façon qu'un arbre puise les nutriments par ses racines, les doigts puisaient les nutriments du sol pour se nourrir. Ce rituel devait durer jusqu'à son terme pendant deux jours alors, pour davantage de prudence, il était fréquent qu'un druide retarde sa nutrition pour protéger un autre druide vulnérable.

Le soleil ralentissait la faim du clan comme le fait la photosynthèse. Quant à la soif, elle pouvait être étanchée ou encore avec la pluie naturellement absorbée par le corps, tandis que l'humidité de l'air ralentissait la soif. Le clan de l'arbre était très peuplé.

 **I : Avidité**

Plusieurs centaines d'années se sont écoulées jusqu'au jour où les druides durent connaitre de l'injustice de la cupidité. Un groupe de personnes, majoritairement des humains, demanda aux druides de partir, et malgré la politesse obséquieuse des négociations ainsi que des tentatives d'acheter les druides, ces derniers refusèrent. Ce groupe étrange revint insister plusieurs jours.

A bout de patience de ce harcèlement, les druides décidèrent de chasser ce groupe, prétendument gentil mais en réalité hypocrite et peu respectueux des druides comme de la nature

Le clan druidique sentait le vent tourner. Inquiet et clairvoyant, il voyait venir la vengeance des gardes qui venaient pour le compte du groupe douteux. Les druides étaient divisés en deux moitiés; la première moitié décidait qu'il fallait rester pour se battre, tandis que la deuxième choisissait de fuir pour revenir, même si ça implique de le faire bien des années plus tard.

Malgré son nombre important, la première moitié des druides restée pour se battre fut massacrée, leur puissance comme leur entrainement étant insuffisants pour vaincre les mineurs et leurs sbires. A leur grande surprise, les druides décédés avaient tous disparu.

La montagne fut creusée pour chercher du fer ou de l'or. A la joie cupide des mineurs, il y avait des roches noires, de l'adamantine, des gemmes de pouvoir, de l'obsidienne, et bien d'autres minerais ayant plus de valeur que l'or et le fer. Quant aux agricultures laissées par le clan druidique de l'arbre, les mineurs faisaient exactement comme d'ordinaires; raser ces arbres qui empêchent de faire des carrés uniformes, détourner le plus de cours d'eau possible pour l'irrigation jusqu'à l'assèchement des rivières. La terre languissait.

Les mineurs durent partir après avoir achevé la montagne au terme d'une décennie.

La mine fut reprise, creusée et réaménagée par une guilde clandestine de magiciens pour pouvoir y être cachée et y faire des expériences publiquement peu appréciées.

 **II : Essor des connaissances**

La guilde cachée cherchait à connaitre d'autre sorts d'un domaine : la nécromancie blanche, magie qui concerne la guérison, idéalement la résurrection, et bien d'autres espoirs d'une vie sans tristesse. La nécromancie noire, sans surprise, concerne la manipulation des morts, la demande de leur service, mais aussi l'aspiration de l'énergie vitale pour blesser le vivant.

Craignant de connaitre la désapprobation publique comme judiciaire, la guilde secrète de la nécromancie blanche prit la précaution que rien ne se sache de ses activités. Environ une vingtaine de mages recherchaient des sortilèges au sujet d'un projet titré : "Retour à la vie".

La recherche, avec toutes les expérimentations de sorts qu'elle comportait, coûtait beaucoup de magie, et afin de ne pas se ruiner en potion de mana, la guilde secrète de la nécromancie blanche préférait le repos comme régénération pour les magiciens. Même la transmutation du sang vers la magie devait être restreinte afin que les mages ne décèdent pas avec leurs dernières forces vitales.

La recherche de la nécromancie blanche dut être provisoirement arrêtée, puis une recherche parallèle fut alors lancé; "Régénération alternative de la magie", afin de trouver un moyen de ne pas être interrompu par des périodes de repos.

Les mages trouvèrent une hypothèse; puiser la magie dans le Vide. Après un long mois difficile, la destination du Vide a été découverte. Les mages conçurent ensuite un sort de Portail du Vide. Le sortilège marchait un bref instant, le lancer et le maintenir étant très coûteux.

La guilde secrète de la nécromancie blanche conçut un sort de récupération de magie du Vide. Les mages firent fabriquer un cercle de pierre repeint en noir, et dont la surface est assez grande pour 5 personnes. Un grand anneau de pierre fut ensuite commandé pour qu'il entoure le cercle noir, et contiendraient des pierres précieuses; des lapis lazulis. Sur ces pierres étaient gravés des runes afin que le sort de Portail du Vide puisse être activé à volonté. Y était ajouté une sécurité afin que l'accès puisse être ouvert sans aspirer la force vitale.

Suite à celà, la guilde secrète de la nécromancie blanche conçut un sort de récupération de magie du vide, afin de récupérer plus vite de la magie, et avoir moins besoin de repos.

Le projet "Retour à la Vie" pouvait enfin continuer.

 **III : Aboutissement**

Il fallu onze ans et cinq mages persévérants pour que la guilde de la nécromancie blanche découvrent 3 sortilèges :

\- Réincarnation : La réussite du sortilège permet au lanceur de sort de trouver au hasard un autre corps où vivre. Ses aboutissements intellectuels les plus élevés deviennent flous. La responsabilité et le souvenir des actes passés, positifs comme négatifs, sont oubliés. La consolation de la réincarnation, c'est qu'il y a des chances que le nouveau corps ainsi que le cerveau aient des capacités améliorés par rapport à l'existence précédente.

\- Incarnation permanente : Le jeteur abandonne son ancien corps pour vivre dans un autre sans pouvoir reprendre le corps abandonné. Le jeteur de sorts conserve ses souvenirs et ses connaissances, mais devra peut-être faire l'effort peu évident d'appréhender le nouveau corps. La précaution à prendre serait de s'assurer que le nouveau corps ne soit pas malade, ou comporte autre difficultés qui seraient ardues d'assumer pour le jeteur de sort.

\- Résurrection long terme : C'est ici un aboutissement des mages de la nécromancie blanche, et ce sort pourrait même être encore amélioré. Le décédé retrouve la vie. Ni son corps ni ses facultés ne sont altérés. L'ex-décédé, sauf intention malsaine de la personne ayant lancé le sort, est souvent animé d'une compassion et d'un dévouement sincère envers la personne qui l'a sauvé. Si le corps pulvérisé ou dissipé par une érosion, il reste possible de ramener à la vie un décédé. Ne fonctionnerait qu'à trop court terme si le décédé avait un corps déjà affaibli de son vivant.

La difficulté pour ce dernier sort est de trouver des personnes ayant été morte. A la surprise de la guilde secrète de la nécromancie blanche, un des mages s'était dévoué à la tâche de trouver une personne dont la vie avait expiré. Les mages amélioraient encore le sort après chaque tentative de le lancer, et la 9ème fois fut la bonne avec les résultats attendus.

Le mage qui avait ramené les cadavres pleurait de voir réaliser son souhait inespéré de voir un des morts revenir à la vie et avec une santé et des capacités similaire comme avant sa mort. La guilde secrète de la nécromancie blanche était ravie d'avoir réussit au moins un défi; ramener un mort à la vie sans mauvaises surprises, exceptées celles venant de la mauvaise santé déjà présente du défunt quand il était en vie.

 **IV : Sagesse méritée**

Ce trésor de connaissance risquait de servir à de mauvaises fins; par exemple, un chef de guerre dangereux y verrait une opportunité malsaine de ramener ses troupes à la vie.

Les mages de la nécromancie blanche inscrivirent les 3 sorts sur un long parchemin non-enchanté, assortis d'annotations, d'explications sur les cheminements logiques et les questionnements éthiques des 3 moyens de continuité de la vie (il pourrait y en avoir plus).

De lourdes épreuves physiques et intellectuels piégées furent ensuite inventés de façon à ce que n'importe qui ne puisse pas accéder à ces connaissances; seuls les plus dignes pourraient y avoir accès. En cas d'échec, le Portail du Vide s'ouvrirait et aspirerait qui quiconque échouerait, ainsi que toutes autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, avant de se refermer.

Les 5 magiciens de la nécromancie blanche encore présents étaient épuisés, mais très heureux d'avoir aboutis. Sur cette victoire, les mages se séparèrent après avoir prêté serment de ne jamais en abuser. Un seul des mages avait trahit le serment, mais fut pendu, car il était prit pour un nécromancien manipulant les morts.

 **V : Archéologie**

Les rouleaux du parchemin était cachés dans ce qui était surnommé par exemple la grotte piégée ou la caverne de la mort. Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, des explorateurs et des mages curieux réussirent à franchir les pièges et découvrirent une bibliothèque et des salles d'expérimentations. Les livres n'étaient pas signés mais montraient toute une foule d'idées et d'expériences de magie, parfois même des hypothèses inexplorées.

C'est à partir de cette période que la grotte abandonnée fut publiquement nommée : La Cité des Merveilles. Tous les livres étaient recopiées, les contenus enseignés. Le Cratère connut un renouvellement des disciplines de recherche en magie.

Tous le Cratère était convaincu que les chanceux archéologues avaient tous les secrets de la grotte, mais le parchemin des 3 sorts de vie n'a toujours pas trouvé tant il était bien caché. Après avoir été vidé de son contenu, la Cité des Merveilles fut oubliée des visiteurs, mais gardée dans la mémoire des apprentis doués et des archimages ébahit des connaissances que la Cité des Merveilles recelait.

Cent ans après une liche, nécromancienne noire intelligente et puissante, ainsi que son armée de mages et de gardes en majorité zombies, visitaient à leur tour la Cité des Merveilles. La chef connaissait des sorts de guérison, mais assoiffée de connaissances, son rêve a toujours été de maitriser également la nécromancie blanche. La magicienne développait à la Cité des Merveilles ses propres recherches magiques cachées du publique, mais contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, le parchemin des 3 continuités de la vie a été découvert et maitrisé. Seule la nécromancienne apprit les sorts et gardé le parchemin pour elle.

La nécromancienne profitait également de sa cachette à la Cité des Merveilles et pour cause; son crime est d'avoir tué de nombreuses personnes et d'en avoir fait des morts-vivants serviles à ses côtés. Ayant été finalement découverte par une armée de mercenaires, guerriers et mage confondus, la nécromancienne et ses gardes réussirent à repousser les mercenaires les moins coriaces. La bataille tourna au désavantage de la nécromancienne quand elle affronta un archimage lui aussi de grande puissance et de grand savoir.

L'archimage, pour avoir une chance de vaincre la liche nécromancienne, devait connaitre son unique point faible; il ne le connaissait pas. L'archimage se servit des runes du Portail du Vide pour envoyer la puissante magicienne dans l'Au-Delà, puis referma le Portail du Vide. A défaut d'avoir été véritablement vaincue, la nécromancienne fut enfermée dans un plan qui lui conviendrait bien, emportant avec elle le parchemin des 3 continuités de la vie.

 **VI : Le repaire du complot**

Plusieurs années après, la Cité des Merveilles connut une période; celle de la malédiction des araignées. Avant qu'un groupe d'aventuriers encore inconnu fassent quelque chose contre, deux personnes avaient formé une alliance :

\- Vlad, ancien serviteur personnel de la nécromancienne, et qui sera connut plus tard comme l'homme aux trois chaines.

\- Brag, membre de la guilde des intendants, et apprenti infiltré à très court terme le groupe de la nécromancienne.

Ayant tous deux réussit à fuir la grande bataille contre la liche, ils avaient une ambition; retrouver ce secret que la nécromancienne n'a pas partagé.

Vlad n'étant pas très loin de la mort, c'était Brag qui l'avait sauvé en l'emmenant trouver des ingénieurs pour que les parties de son torse, trop meurtri, soient remplacées par des mécanismes de substitution. Brag avait rapporta à la Guilde des Intendants tout ce qu'il a vu. Il fut recontacté par la guilde; la nécromancienne aurait eu entre ses mains des secrets de la vie. Brag reçut alors pour mission secrète de récupérer des connaissances perdues de la nécromancie blanche.

Brag et Vlad avaient un plan; si la nécromancienne est enfermée dans le Portail du Vide, une des solutions serait de la recontacter, essayer de la convaincre de remettre ce parchemin inconnu, et peut-être devoir lui faire de fausses promesses. Vlad acquiesca en cachant ses doutes.

Brag réussit difficilement à engager des mercenaires aux frais de la Guilde des Intendants. Un premier homme avait répondu à l'offre; celui à la rapière. Malgré la demande de Brag de se présenter, le mercenaire répondit à Brag que le silence sur l'identité était la double garantie que ni lui, ni l'employeur ne soient retrouvés. Confiant, Brag expliqua à l'homme à la rapière qu'il devait aller voir Vlad avec une lettre, pour confirmer qu'il a le droit d'être à la Cité des Merveilles.

Vlad de son côté, avait engagé mages et ingénieurs pour un but précis; explorer le Portail du Vide sans y être aspiré. Brag souhaitait également que s'il décédait, que des gens puissent lire ses souvenirs, mais seulement concernant l'exploration du Portail du Vide, ainsi que tout évènement qui suivent. Le groupe d'artisans et de mages acceptaient de réaliser le projet.

3 gemmes de pouvoirs, reliées avec 3 chaines au torse de Vlad, joueraient le rôle de cristaux de mémoire, tandis que les chaines auraient le double rôle de connexion aux gemmes, et de permettre de descendre le portail du vide. Vlad maitrisa la concentration comme l'utilisation des chaines et des gemmes.

L'homme à la rapière avait commencé à s'intéresser de près à Vlad tandis que ce dernier commençait à faire naturellement confiance à cet homme sans avoir besoin de connaitre son nom. Le mystérieux joua une carte qui avait séduit Vlad; celle du sacrifice. Le mercenaire accompagnerait Vlad dans le Portail du Vide, et ce serait également lui qui irait récupérer le parchemin sans passer par la négociation avec la nécromancienne. Vlad avait de légers doutes, mais céda devant l'insistance du mercenaire de vouloir aider, lequel ajouta que Vlad pourrait toujours s'enfuir si les choses ne tournaient pas comme prévu.

Après quelques tentatives, Vlad descendait enfin dans le Vide avec succès, et avec l'aide de l'homme à la rapière, il était protégé de la mort au-delà du Portail du Vide. C'est d'ailleurs l'inconnu qui vola le parchemin des 3 continuités de la vie. Vlad avait trahit celle qu'il avait autrefois servit.

L'homme à la rapière s'avéra être à la fois bon mercenaire et source de renseignements; pour la Guilde des Intendants, le parchemin des 3 continuités de la vie faisait partie d'une vaste opération de chantage et de conquête du Cratère, voire peut-être du monde si la gourmandise de l'institution n'était toujours pas satisfaite.

Vlad songeait à changer de corps. Il se disait qu'il pourrait dévier de l'énergie des gemmes magiques pour lancer un sort d'incarnation. Mais avant celà, il devait trouver un autre corps sans être interrompu. Vlad convenait avec le mystérieux anonyme qu'il fallait cacher le parchemin à Brag aussi longtemps que possible.

Les connaissances du parchemins exaltaient des ambitions douteuses.

 **VII : La nature bientôt retrouvée**

Quelque temps après, un groupe d'Aventuriers, qui allait être connu, vint mettre un terme à la malédiction des araignées où 2 hommes, celui aux 3 chaines et celui qui manie la rapière, trépassèrent. Le 3ème homme, Brag, se saisit de l'occasion pour une double trahison;

\- Voler à Vlad le parchemin qu'il avait lui-même volé avec l'homme araignée (anciennement l'homme à la rapière).

\- S'enfuir sans rien dire aux 4 aventuriers qui l'ont aidé.

La montagne tremblait comme si elle profitait de la situation, pour manifester sa colère d'avoir été exploitée, emportant également Théo, le paladin-inquisiteur qui manqua sa chance de fuir. Trois jours après, les aventuriers enlevaient patiemment les pierres des ruines de la Cité des Merveilles, trouvèrent le corps sans vie de Théo, avant de l'enterrer en haut d'une colline d'où son bouclier émergeait en souvenir.

De la Cité des Merveilles, il ne restait que des ruines. Lentement, un clan druidique vint vivre à la montagne comme dans ses environs. C'était les druides des arbres, accompagnés du clan de la pierre et de la tribut du désert. Les 3 clans druidiques étaient plus forts, nombreux et plus doués que leurs ancêtres et formaient ensemble les Gardiens de la Préservation. Le groupe régénéra en grande partie la montagne telle qu'elle a été dans le temps, ne laissant en place qu'un court tunnel menant vers le Portail du Vide qui était scellé. Il servirait contre quiconque viendrait nuire encore à la nature, l'ordre druidique ayant dorénavant une bien plus grande capacité de punition contre quiconque viendrait nuire à la nature.

La Cité des Merveilles, représentation des rares progrès des êtres de chairs, et à deux reprises meurtries des pires intentions, était redevenue la montagne forte qu'elle a été.


	11. Participation de Olivia14 - 2

Ivre, elle décide de poster un deuxième texte pour les Défis Aventures du mois de juin... Enjoy !

* * *

 _Chant de bataille_

Le calme fait rage sur la plaine. Pas un bruit, pas un râle. Seul le vent qui gémit sa complainte et ferme la marche funèbre. Plaine dévastée. Sur un rayon de cinq kilomètres, rien de debout. Ni homme, ni arbre. Ni même un cheval.

Tous sont tombés.

La neige cotonneuse gèle tout sur son passage et fige les mouvements. Plus de drapeau qui claque au vent, plus de bannière dorée qui ondule sous la brise. Cassées ou entières, droites comme des i ou biaisées par la trajectoire, les lances des soldats sont plantées dans le sol, comme autant de plants de blés stériles dans un champs qui ne portera pas de fruit.

Entre les lances, sous les flèches et sous la neige, des corps. On leur a retiré leur souffle et les marionnettistes ont fui avant le désastre. En les abandonnant. En leur volant leur souffle. Et maintenant, les mains ouvertes se dressent vers le ciel et les bras contractés réclament leur dû et les épaules marquées par l'effort et le cou veiné et la tête… arrachée. Ou crispée dans un ultime cri de rage et de désespoir. Silencieuse. Plus rien pour donner du grain à moudre à leur colère.

De toute façon, tous sont tombés.

Satisfaits de la beauté du combat, les autorités ont arrêté le carnage avant d'en être les victimes et se sont concertées pour décider de la victoire, entre eux. Et les corps restent silencieux. Les yeux grand ouverts. Fermés à jamais devant la peinture rougeâtre de la plaine dévastée, qui étincelle de la neige fraîchement tombée.

Tout comme eux.

Mais sous le plafond de nuages blancs une soudaine nuée noire et grise emplit le ciel de ses cris agaçants. Ils croassent leur appétit et fondent avec avidité sur la plaine fraîchement tombée. Les corps glacés restent silencieux. Le rouge qui se teintait de brun reprend de la couleur et de grands lambeaux de chair s'arrachent aux cadavres. Les corbeaux prennent des morceaux de choix. Il n'y a personne pour les leur disputer. Aucune concurrence.

L'arrivée des charognards a fait fuir le silence, et un cheval qui approche d'un pas lourd fait fuir les oiseaux de mort. En descend un homme d'âge mûr. Son armure reflète la lumière blanche et rouge et grise et ses pieds font craquer les ossements gelés. Son regard est dur, froid. Glacé, mais versatile. Il cherche un signe de vie, un mouvement, le flottement d'une étoffe… Rien. Il cherche une silhouette connue, un signe distinctif, un souvenir encore vivace… Gagné.

Comme les autres, il est tombé.

Son frère. Son compagnon d'armes. Son capitaine. Il se précipite, trébuche sur un corps enseveli sous la neige et tombe à genoux aux côtés de monsieur de Silverberg. Il serre les dents, ravale ses larmes. Croise le regard bleu que la vie fait encore frémir.

« V-… Victor…

\- Chhhht, murmure-t-il, taisez-vous… Ne dites rien… Je vais vous sortir de là, je vais vous ramener…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, parvient-il à prononcer dans un souffle presque inaudible. Je… Je vais crever, de toute façon… Regarde ma jambe… »

Victor tourne ses yeux vers la jambe de son ami, détachée du reste du corps. Elle baigne dans une mare de sang noir et gelé.

« Tu vois ? C-… C'est fini pour moi… Mais, Victor, je… Je veux juste… »

Son regard semble s'éteindre un peu. Ses paupières se ferment. Victor retient une exclamation.

« Non, non ! Attendez ! Que voulez-vous, dites-moi tout, quelle que soit votre volonté, je jure de l'accomplir. Je le jure devant la Lumière. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent à nouveau, ses yeux restent fermés.

« Promets-moi… Promets-moi de protéger… Théo… Mon fils… Promets-moi qu'il… Qu'il n-… Ne verra jamais cela… Promets-moi de l'empêcher…A tout prix… De devenir soldat… Promets-moi, Victor…

\- Je… Oui, seigneur, oui, je le ferai, je vous le jure... Mais… »

Les paupières tremblent. Débordent de larmes. S'ouvrent d'un coup. Poussent un cri.

« VICTOR, PROMETS-MOI ! »

Se figent.

A jamais.

Et dans la plaine, le calme fait rage. Le vent gémit sa complainte, accompagné de la marche funèbre des pleurs de Victor. Sur un rayon de cinq kilomètres, rien de debout. Ni homme, ni arbre. Seul un cheval, aux côtés de son maître tombé à genoux, sur lequel la neige dépose son tendre manteau de coton blanc.


	12. Participation de Dolip1000mg

Voici ma participation à la 3ème édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Les descriptions c'est pas vraiment mon truc, surtout juste comme ça. Donc ça a été la galère, puis j'ai voulu tester des choses et voilà... Mais le compte est bon !

En espérant que vous aprécirez tout de même !

.

* * *

.

Un flocon. Un autre flocon. Puis une brise. Il s'envole. Il plane. En suspens, dans l'air. Il entame sa chute lente parmi les flocons de neige et il tombe.

Il se trouve sur l'herbe, gracile et verte. Parmi les multiples brins. Multitude de nuance. Vert. Tendre de cette fin d'hiver. Vigoureuse de ce début de printemps. Il aime ça. Sentir les rayons du soleil. Etincelant. La chaleur montant de la terre. Limoneuse. Les odeurs de la nature. Envoutante

Un nouveau courant l'emporte. Plus fort. Plus haut. Plus loin. Il surplombe son monde. Au-dessus de la flore. Au-dessus des minéraux. Au-dessus des ondes. Il voit tout.

L'endroit remplit de roches dépassant de la terre. Au sol, dans les parois, au sein des eaux. Elles rendent un aspect sauvage. Animé. Brut. Naturel. Elles forment les cascades, ruisselant sous un flot doux et berçant. Aucune des trois présentes n'a la même hauteur. Pourtant, chacune d'elles se déverse dans le même bassin à leurs pieds.

La plus petite arrive à tenir tête à ses sœurs. C'est la beauté qui la caractérise le mieux. Tantôt gelée et cristalline aux reflets multicolores, tantôt à la végétation chatoyante et abondante, tantôt douce, fraîche et accueillante, tantôt abritant la vie et regorgeant de bienveillance. Elle a toute sa place parmi le dénivelé du terrain. Elle n'a rien à envier à ses aînées.

La deuxième est une privilégiée. Abreuvée par la plus haute, elle se retrouve bercée et accolée à son flan. Protégée. Elle repose sous la bienveillance. Bien que proche, elle suit son propre écoulement. Son propre rythme à travers les écueils. Sa propre évolution. Loin de l'indépendance de la benjamine, elle ne partage pourtant pas les secrets de la dernière sœur.

La plus grande. La plus majestueuse. La plus imposante. Celle qui reçoit tous les honneurs. Le chant mélodieux de ses flots est celui que l'on entend bien avant de la voir. A travers plaines, forêt et marées. Guidant les âmes et les corps à la recherche de sérénité. Donnant par la beauté de ses couleurs et de ses formes son nom au lieu de leurs attachements.

Il est dit que derrière son écoulement se trouve un temple sacré. Ou voyageur et prêtres viennent se recueillir. Il n'est jamais allé vérifier. Bien trop de panique et d'interférence. Il pourrait disparaitre. Pourtant, il a toujours vu des êtres de chairs se présenter et se dissiper derrière cette paroi aqueuse. Comme récemment.

Ça y est. Il redescend. Doucement. Il se mêle aux gouttelettes du reflux. Il tourbillonne. Inconscient de donner un peu plus de magie au lieu. Créant de délicats méandres et réflexions habiles sur la surface éphémère de la source de toute vie. Chaque jour. Il contribue au charme.

Il arrive au niveau de l'écume. Il s'amuse un instant dans la mousse légère. Passant sous la surface. Appréciant la pureté et la composition de ce nouvel état. Ressortant dans une bulle. Perçant en mille éclats pailletés. Il suivit le courant. Innocemment. Naïvement. Comme il le faisait toujours. Libre. Inconscient. Même de lui-même. Il est juste là.

Il remonte le court de la rivière formée par les trois sœurs. Translucides. Pures. De la vie la peuple. Êtres d'écailles et de carapaces. Une harmonie souvent brisée, mais qui n'en est que préservé. Dans un ensemble. Une cohérence. Les pierres dépassant du flux n'offrent qu'abris ou repères dans l'espace. Le temps, qu'importe ce qu'il est, fait perdurer l'ordre des choses. Tout comme lui. Et ceux qui lui ressemblent. Petit être de la Nature. Œuvrant pour l'équilibre. Invisible. Silencieux.

Une bourrasque violente balaie le courant. Il est projeté à nouveau sur la rive. Il passe au-dessus des gros rochers couverts de mousse. Au-dessus des quelques flaques de boue. Au-dessus du chemin formé par les êtres de chair. Il revient sur ses doux brins de végétation.

Il est bien là. Il attend la prochaine bise qui s'engouffre toujours dans ce passage entre deux domaines. Entre deux mondes. Celui de la forêt et celui de plaine. Il contemple la voûte céleste et ses caprices de robes. Changeante. Comme une humeur. Toujours.

Il y a des flocons qui l'habille aujourd'hui. Des flocons. Petits. D'une fin d'hivers. Dans un ciel clair. Presque dégagé. Il se sent bien.

Puis l'air se tend. Soudainement. Il quitte ses contemplations et se redresse. Nez à nez avec une créature. Un être de fourrure. Qui le voit. Qui le sens. Qui le regarde avec curiosité. Et derrière des êtres de chair qui franchissent la rivière avec de grands cris et beaucoup trop d'agitation. Un terrible frisson d'horreur le parcourt. La terreur. La peur.

Il disparaît alors dans le néant. Se repliant dans le noir. Il reviendra plus tard.

.

Sensible par sa nature druidique, au pied de la Passe des Murs Bleus, Eden éternua. Un esprit de la nature venait de disparaitre dans une micro explosion de psyché juste sous son museau. Pendant ce temps, ses humains s'éclipsaient sous les eaux de la cascade à la recherche de réponse…

.

* * *

.

Inspiré de l'épisode 7 saison 3 - L'antre de Sanguinus

Merci d'avoir lu !


	13. Participation de Dolip1000mg - 2

Voici ma participation n°2 à la 3ème édition des Défis d'Aventures !

J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plus simple en commançant la description en la plaçant dans un contexte... Puis je me suis emballée...

En espérant que vous aprécirez !

.

* * *

.

Un réveil douloureux  
.

D'un seul coup, la lumière l'éblouit. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon en arrivant ici. Prenant une inspiration, Théo s'avança sur le parvis du Temple du Premier. L'endroit était étincelant, comme toujours, si ce n'est un peu plus. Il leva les yeux un instant et regarda l'architecture du lieu qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Deux grandes colonnes s'élevaient haut dans le ciel abritant le porche et mettant en avant la charpente faite de tuiles blanches. Celles-ci étaient fabriquées uniquement à Castelblanc. Ce qui en faisait sa rareté et apportait l'éclat au monument de l'Eglise de la Lumière. C'était comme les briques utilisées pour les murs des édifices, elles étaient produites et ensorcelées au sein même de l'église par des procédés jalousement gardés par l'Ordre. Cela procurait protection aux fidèles et également une étrange fascination.

Juste au-dessus de ses toits montrant toute la grandeur et la richesse de l'Eglise de la Lumière, Théo faisait face à la porte grande porte en bois noble et ornementé. Juste au-dessus, le tympan représentait le fait le plus honorable de la Première Incarnation de la Lumière. Ce Temple lui était consacré et c'était le plus grand de tout le Cratère. Lors des fêtes de la Lumière, on se pressait des quatre coins du pays pour venir déposer des offrandes.

Mais aujourd'hui l'ambiance était austère, bien loin de l'euphorie de ses jours-là. Même les Paladins et leurs armures plaquées d'Or étaient absents. Une chose pour le moins étrange, mais Théo ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua à avancer sur les dalles écrues faisant presque résonner son armure de plaque. Il monta la volée de marches une à une, suivant le chemin tracé pour passer les grandes portes du portail. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vît à l'intérieur.

Normalement en passant dans le narthex, on pouvait passer directement sous la nef. Le sol carrelé tout aussi clair et lustré montrait le chemin jusqu'à la sainte statue d'Or de la Première Incarnation de la Lumière placée dans le chœur. Cette dernière se trouvait juste derrière l'autel et au-dessus d'elle, quand le regard des ouailles se perdait pendant leurs prières dans la brume vaporeuse des milliers de nuages qui s'accumulaient depuis des siècles, on voyait une lueur chaleureuse et chatoyante danser.

Tout cela cachait habituellement les vitraux du haut de la structure du Temple et seul les Hauts Dignitaires de l'Eglise pouvaient passer dans le déambulatoire. Des vitraux, on ne pouvait voir que ceux qui étaient en contrebas, longeant les bas-côtés et représentant par leur millier de couleurs les scènes des préceptes importants de l'Ordre. Parfois, ils étaient liés au fait d'armes ou à la pensée du chevalier ou paladin dont le caveau reposait dans une des nombreuses chapelles latérales.

Les colonnes de marbre blanc séparaient l'espace à intervalle régulier, montant en hauteur pour former les tribunes sous les voûtes et les nervures, et au sol créant les travées sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'au transept. C'était dans ce large espace que se trouvaient les bancs sculptés dans du bois noble et clair ou les pénitents s'installent pour leurs prières. Dans la hiérarchie, les nobles se placent au plus proche du chœur et les servants et petites gens plus vers le fond. C'est également ici que certaines essences nuagiques flottent tranquillement. Au-dessus des têtes, disparaissant dans les murs ou juste ondoyant çà et là.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était bousculé pour Théo. Il n'y avait aucune essence qui convergeait selon sa volonté propre ou vers le sommet du chœur. Elles avaient toutes disparues et il put nettement distinguer, incrustée à même le mur, une énorme gemme de pouvoir ambrée briller et illuminer la voûte de l'édifice.

Cette absence d'un phénomène aussi commun qu'habituel fut vite remplacé par un autre évènement bien plus perturbant pour le jeune protecteur de la Lumière. Chacun des bancs de la nef étaient occupés par des hommes et des femmes en armures lumineuses. Lui qui n'avait pas encore participé à la moindre guerre n'avait jamais vu un tel rassemblement de haut-gradé. Il était impressionné, alors qu'il avançait instinctivement le long de la nef. Les quelques regards qu'il croisait lui renvoyés des sentiments de fierté et d'honneur. Il crut même reconnaître quelques visages de Héros dont les actes étaient loués dans les versets sacrés.

Il remarqua alors une première personne sortie du rang. Il se sentit blêmir en voyant son père. Son vrai père, celui doit-il n'avait que peu de souvenirs et dont il avait bafoué le dernier vœu. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un sourire magnanime et bienveillant qu'il lui adressa en posant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de se décaler.

\- On aura le temps plus tard.

Théo aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais la deuxième silhouette se dressant sur son passage l'en empêcha. Un grand sentiment de culpabilité le submergea. Avec quelques pas rapides, il s'approcha du Magister et s'arrêta devant lui, peu sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Viktor lui tendit le bras et l'attira contre lui pour une courte étreinte.

\- Vas-tu, enfin, finir par écouter mes conseils et faire un peu plus attention à toi. Combien de fois, encore, va-t-il falloir que tu viennes ici pour comprendre…

Soupirant l'Inquisiteur se décala lui aussi pour permettre à Théo d'avancer une dernière fois. Déboussolé et n'acceptant pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, il finit par se tourner et faire les derniers pas. Devant lui, ce n'était plus une statue qui se dressait mais bel et bien la Première Incarnation de la Lumière et il s'agenouilla ne pouvant le regarder tant l'honneur de se trouver face à une telle divinité était grande. Il pouvait même discerner les regards rayonnants des autres réincarnations au premier rang vriller sur lui.

\- Jeune Inquisiteur de la Lumière, votre envie de justice dans ce monde n'a d'égale que votre témérité, mais j'ai peur que cette troisième visite ne soit toujours pas celle qui vous permettra de trouver le repos que vous méritez. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'aussi pur que la Lumière elle-même dans votre quête préserver ses liens. Maintenant relevez-vous, Inquisiteur, relevez-vous et retournez servir la Lumière.

Théo se redressa face à la Première Incarnation. Il sentit alors la paume d'une main se poser sur son front et il chuta dans une explosion lumineuse.

Les derniers instants s'effacèrent de sa mémoire et un noir abrupt se forma autour de lui. Il replongea dans l'inconscience.

C'est une douleur horrible qui le tira de sa léthargie et le fit suffoquer un instant à cause de la trop faible quantité d'air passant dans ses poumons. Son être était littéralement en train de se diviser en deux au niveau de son torse. Il voulait tellement hurler, mais les sons furent bloqués par son inertie et son orgueil.

Il recommença à sentir son corps. Sa tête lui tourna en plus de la douleur. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient ankylosés. Il avait l'impression de peser des tonnes, pire qu'avec son armure de plaque. Mais surtout, il sentit de la psyché parcourir ses veines. Qui rentra étrangement en résonnance tout en la rejetant, avec la sienne. Ça le brûla de l'intérieur comme lorsque l'on reste trop longtemps dans de la glace. Le goût du sang qui imprégna son palais ne fit que renforcer son écœurement.

Venu alors, les odeurs. Celle de la rouille était bien trop présente autour de lui. Encore une fois, c'était le sien. Son sang. Il le savait maintenant. Il avait compris son état. Dans ce fumé âpre, il ressentait également une senteur proche, très proche, de brûler, de sueur et de mauvais alcool. Pas grand-chose de plaisant. S'il poussait plus loin, il pourrait même reconnaitre l'essence de l'acier chaud et tranchant, qu'il n'avait que beaucoup trop approché dans sa vie. Puis, bien plus en retrait de sa position, il y avait le parfum d'herbe et de plante, quelques effluves aqueuses et de terre humide.

L'ouïe vint alors affiner ses perceptions. Théo entendit quelques jappements, vite effacés par quelques mouvements de pas qui se rapprochèrent de lui. Il commença à distinguer des voix. Ses souvenirs et les derniers événements lui revenaient peu à peu. Il reconnut Sanguinus et Bradok. Plus près encore, les voix de Shin et Grunlek. Ah oui, il s'était fait embrocher par un hallebardier avant de se prendre un carreau d'arbalète sorti de nulle part. Ils essayaient d'infiltrer Mirage.

Il revoyait très bien le vieux pont en bois, à moitié délabré qu'ils avaient tenté de traverser. Les planches étaient tellement pourries que son pied avait traversé l'une d'elles. Il s'était retrouvé coincé sans rien pouvoir faire seul. Derrière lui, il n'y avait que le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir. Devant lui, une grande falaise clairsemée de végétaux quelconques. Il devait la franchir pour atteindre leur objectif et c'était là que les affaires s'étaient gâtées.

Toujours coincé, un garde était sorti du poste de surveillance. C'était juste de vulgaires maisonnettes, qui devaient surtout servir pour l'une à stocker quelques vivres et l'autre du matériel. Des blocks surmontés de toit en ardoises. Un ensemble rudimentaire ou trainait quelques tonneaux. Toutefois, il avait aperçu une tour de guet plus en arrière. S'il avait su, il y aurait accordé un peu plus d'importance.

Derrière le garde qui arrivait sur lui, il y avait quelques arbres vivaces et d'autres morts, mais surtout, le sentier qu'ils devaient suivre. Et il n'y avait que ça qu'il avait en tête. Mais avec son pied bloqué dans la charpente du pont, Grunlek qui essayait de le retirer, et Shin et Bob qui tentaient d'amadouer le garde, un court instant, il aurait souhaité que le pont s'effondre et qu'il tombe dans la rivière juste en dessus pour arrêter le massacre.

Et quel massacre. Il avait pris cher.

Il entendait maintenant distinctement le bruit du cours d'eau proche de lui, il devait être certainement allongé à son point de chute. Il avait à peine fait un pas sur la rive d'en face. Maintenant que le silence après le combat était venu, il discernait chacun de ces mouvements. Fluide et vif, sans aucun contrôle.

Finalement, c'est le bruit d'une respiration juste au-dessus de lui qui le sortit définitivement des limbes. La lumière passant ses paupières, il n'arriva pas à percevoir ce qui se profilait devant lui. Mais peu à peu, il comprit. Outre les corps éparpillés autour de lui, fouillés par ses amis, c'est surtout le regard rouge et incandescent du Demi-Diable qu'il distingua, les écailles cristallisées sur ses pommettes, un sourire carnassier avec des dents démesurément non-humaine et deux cornes sombres perçant son front. Il était aussi presque persuadé de sentir des ongles crochus sur sa peau mise à nue.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé d'être en vie. Ou affligé de se retrouver une nouvelle fois aux portes de la mort. Ou en colère de voir son ami aussi proche de l'hérésie qu'il méprisait, juste pour lui sauver la mise.

Ironie du sort.

Et face à tout ça, Théo sentit un soupir lui s'échapper…

.

* * *

.

Inspiré de l'épisode éponyme (S3-E10)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. Participation de Kronoss66676

Bonjour à tous, voici ma participation au 3ième défi, j'aime pas faire de la description pour de la description, du coup j'ai essayé de mettre une mini investigation autour pour justifier la description ^^

Donc oui c'est nul et ennuyant, mais bon, c'est une description en même temps, même si c'est pas une description détaillée ^^ (je trouve ça trop lourd si c'est trop détaillé ^^)

* * *

 **L'Hermitage converti**

Ivanov et ses gardes de Kirov continuèrent leur marche vers la Tour des Mages après avoir croisé les aventuriers et pris la décision de les laisser passer, ignorant ainsi les ordres de ses supérieurs. Cependant, il restait encore du chemin jusqu'à la Tour. L'escouade avança jusqu'à L'Hermitage, le village voisin des mages.

Ce village était devenu au fil des ans, une halte obligatoire pour tout les voyageurs venant de Kirov ou de Castel Blanc et voulant se rendre à la Tour des Mages. Ici, on pouvait toujours se nourrir, dormir et surtout connaître la situation des magiciens, ce qui était capitale étant donné les occupations de ces sorciers.

Il n'était en effet pas rare que ceux-ci se livrent à des expériences et soient dans l'obligation d'interdire le secteur à tout individu. Alors, ils prévenaient le village, pour que les voyageurs ne viennent pas s'y risquer.

* * *

Ivanov était déjà venu, il y a longtemps à la Tour des Mages, ainsi que dans ce village. Lors de sa dernière visite, il avait apprécié cet endroit paisible, il s'était même mis à rêver d'y passer des vacances voir sa retraite.

L'escadron continua son chemin et enfin, elle vit le village dans la montagne. Ivanov ne le reconnaissait pas, il était délabré et déserté. Lui qui se souvenait d'un village plein de vie et toujours bien entretenu, et même fleuri malgré le climat hivernal qui y régnait.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir l'ensemble de la bourgade. Partout où il regardait, il ne voyait que des maisons délabrées et pourrissantes. Malgré le choc de cette vision, il ordonna à ses troupes d'entrer dans L'Hermitage.

Alors que les soldats franchissaient les premières demeures sans y prêter attention, Ivanov lui les observait une à une. Il se souvenait très bien de ses habitations de bois, des fleures devant les fenêtres, le bois soigneusement entretenu et teinté régulièrement.

Mais désormais, les planches de bois étaient laissé à l'abandon, pourrissantes sous l'effet de l'humidité du climat. Il s'approcha d'une des maisons, il se souvenait qu'une petite famille y habitait et avait été très sympathique lors de sa dernière visite. C'était une petit maison, un peu comme toutes les autres.

Le toit d'ardoises était percé de tout coté et les murs l'étaient tout autant. Des planches étaient tombées, d'autres avaient été arraché par des animaux et d'autres simplement pourries par l'humidité. Le capitaine s'avança vers le mur, là où quelques planches perdues lui permettraient d'observer l'intérieur.

D'ordinaire, il n'aurait rien pu voir de cette manière dans une maison, mais le toit était tellement ravagé que le soleil éclairait l'intérieur comme s'il était en plein air. Ivanov aperçu une table privée de deux de ses pieds par l'usure du temps et des chaises en morceaux. Un âtre de pierre se trouvait encore au milieu de la pièce, mais rien n'indiquait une utilisation récente. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, à part des débris éparpillés dans cette pièce.

Le capitaine contourna la demeure puis par une autre fente, il observa une autre pièce. C'était la chambre qu'il voyait désormais, même si celle-ci n'avait plus de lit, de commode ni aucun autre meuble. Personne n'aurait deviné que c'était bien une chambre s'il ne le savait pas auparavant. Mais Ivanov avait déjà visité cette demeure. La matriarche lui avait indiqué la disposition des lieux lors d'un repas auquel elle et son mari l'avaient convié.

Il était triste de ne pas retrouver cette famille, avec leur enfant et également de voir leur maison dans un tel état de délabrement. Cependant, l'absence de tant de meubles et d'affaires le rassurait quelque peu. Ils avaient peut être juste quitter les lieux, et n'avaient pas été attaqué par quelques monstres ou mêmes bandits voulant profiter de la guerre.

Alors il revint vers ses gardes et leur ordonna d'explorer les lieux à la recherche de quelques survivants ainsi que d'indices sur ce qui avait causé ce malheur. Ivanov craignait que la guerre n'ait atteint ce village perdu et l'ait ravagé. Mais celui-ci était sous la protection de CastelBlanc et de la Tour des Mages. De plus, il n'avait pas eu d'information sur une attaque de sa nation sur cet endroit.

* * *

Le capitaine se rendit vers la taverne, elle était totalement effondrée sur elle-même. Il n'y avait plus qu'un amas de gravas. Il se dirigea donc vers la maison de Lepant. Elle était encore debout, malgré de nombreux trous dans les murs et le toit. Il s'en approcha, puis entra. La porte d'entrée n'était plus à sa place, Ivanov fut surpris de la trouver littéralement plantée dans le mur d'en face, totalement fracassée.

Contrairement à la première demeure qu'il avait examinée, celle-ci semblait avoir été attaqué. Mais qui aurait pu attaquer un petit village insignifiant sous la protection de CastelBlanc et surtout de la Tour des Mages. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Il regarda de part et d'autre de la pièce dès son entré. Il n'y vit que délabrement et des traces de brûlure disséminées dans toute la pièce.

Il se souvenait très bien de cet endroit, pour avoir fait souvent affaire avec Lepant, pour acheter quelques gemmes et autres artefacts magiques. Mais tout avait changé, quelque chose avait ravagé cette maison, elle n'avait pas été simplement abandonné comme les autres. Cette demeure avait subi bien plus que cela.

Ivanov continua son exploration, quittant le salon totalement anéanti et chaotique. Des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient par endroit, certaines étaient brûlées, d'autres étaient simplement pourries. L'araignée qui les avait tissées avait dû elle aussi quitter les lieux depuis longtemps.

Il entra dans la chambre, qui servait également d'atelier au joaillier. Il vit immédiatement les restes d'un lit pourrissant devant lui, puis la cheminé branlante que Lepant utilisait pour chauffer ses métaux avant de les travailler. Et enfin, il observa l'atelier en lui-même, ou du moins, les rares morceaux de bois calcinés qui en restaient.

Les murs de cette pièce étaient également brûlés par endroit, tout comme le toit et même le sol semblait avoir subi un incendie. Nul doute qu'un feu avait eu lieu dans cette pièce, mais étrangement, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir pris sa source dans la cheminée. C'est comme ci quelqu'un avait brûlé quelque chose juste devant l'atelier. Mais qui... et pourquoi ?

Soudain, Ivanov se rappela des aventuriers qu'il venait de croiser, et surtout de l'un d'eux. Le magicien Balthazar Octavius Barnabé maîtrisait le feu comme personne et venait justement du village. Il aurait très bien pu être l'auteur de cet incendie. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, le pyromancien venait de quitter ce village, alors que les brûlures étaient bien plus ancienne que ça, des mois auparavant.

De plus, pourquoi aurait-il incendié cette maison ? Le capitaine s'avança pour examiner de plus près la source de l'incendie. Il n'y avait là qu'un tas de cendres, il le déblaya légèrement, soigneusement pour ne pas faire disparaître d'éventuels indices. Soudain, alors que la poussière s'écartait de part et d'autre, quelque chose s'y découvrit.

C'était un morceau de chitine d'une patte d'arachnide, il était calciné mais on pouvait encore la distinguer, même si le moindre contact le ferait tombé en poussière. Ivanov compris alors que si le mage avait causé cette fournaise, c'était avant qu'il n'arrive à la Tour des Mages. Il avait du vouloir tuer cette araignée qui avait investi la demeure de Lepant et il avait réussi.

Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas la fuite des habitants de ce village. Si le monstre avait été vaincu, Lepant aurait pu réparer sa demeure et y rester. Quelque chose d'autre avait du se passer pour les faire partir.

Alors qu'Ivanov était perdu dans ses pensés et spéculations, un craquement l'en sorti soudainement. Celui-ci fut immédiatement suivi de la chute de quelques ardoises à l'entrée de la chambre. Il se releva en toute hâte puis se mit à courir vers la sortie. Les craquements se multipliaient et s'intensifiaient.

Le capitaine était bien entraîné, alors son armure lourde ne le gêna pas dans sa course, et alors qu'il se trouvait dans le salon, un énorme craquement se fit entendre suivit d'une violente chute de pierres dans la chambre. C'était la cheminé qui venait de s'écroulait, mais Ivanov était trop occupé à fuir pour y penser.

Les murs étaient branlants, les craquements constants et partout des ardoises tombaient. L'une d'elles se fracassa même sur l'épaule du guerrier lors de sa fuite, mais par chance, son épaisse armure l'en protégea. Enfin, il parvint à sortir de la demeure, puis en s'écartant, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir la maison s'effondrer totalement sur elle-même.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'un tas de gravas. Rapidement, plusieurs soldats accoururent vers leur capitaine, alerté par ce fracas. Ivanov était resté figé devant la ruine, repensant à Lepant et ses souvenirs de ce village. Il devait apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici, par respect pour ceux qui l'avaient tant de fois accueilli les bras ouverts et qu'il pouvait aisément appelée amis.

* * *

Il se retourna vers ses soldats puis au bout de quelques temps, ils se réunirent tous autour de lui. Ils leur firent tous le même rapport : les maisons étaient abandonnées depuis longtemps mais il n'y avait pas de signe d'attaque avant cet désertion.

Alors n'ayant pas d'autre choix, il donna l'ordre de se rendre vers la Tour des Mages, peut être qu'eux auront des réponses à lui apporter. Après tout, ils étaient les gardiens du savoir et les voisins directs de L'Hermitage.

Ils quittèrent le village, grimpants d'avantage dans la montagne. Nul ne se retourna, à l'exception d'Ivanov, qui regarda avec émotion cet endroit qu'il aimait tant et qui désormais n'était plus. Une larme coula le long de son visage, puis l'essuyant rapidement, il repris la route de la Tour des Mages avec ses hommes, espérant lever le mystère de cette catastrophe.


	15. Participation de Draco Nocte

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

Ci-dessous vous trouverez ma toute première participation aux **Défis d'Aventures**. Pour cette description, je vous présente l'extrait d'un traité historico-scientifique rédigé anonymement, certainement par un mage, intitulé  De l'Éther et la naissance de la magie. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser de quel lieu il s'agit, bien qu'il constitue sûrement bien plus qu'un simple lieu.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Oh, et faîtes attention à ne pas changer le cours du temps.

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

 _L'Éther._ La divine source de toute magie en ce monde, et un véritable monument de questionnement. Son existence est connue de tous, mais tous n'en connaissent pas les secrets. En réalité, si personne ne peut le définir véritablement, la raison en est qu'il est impossible, même de nos jours, d'en déterminer l'essence propre.

S'il y a bien une chose, cependant, sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord, c'est que l _'Éther_ est situé hors de notre système spatio-temporel. Ce serait, pour ainsi dire, une dimension à part entière. Il est possible d'y accéder sous forme physique, ou sous forme éthérée via différents points de notre monde. C'est également par ces points que l'Éther alimente notre monde en magie. Les plus notables d'entre eux, historiquement parlant, sont le _Portail du Vide_ de la _Cité des Merveilles_ et le _Puits de Magie_ de la _Tour des Mages_. C'est ce dernier qui retiendra ici notre attention mais si d'aventure vous vous intéresseriez davantage au _Portail_ , libre à vous d'aller consulter les grimoires d'Histoire rigoureusement rédigés par _Maître Sirayar_.

Le _Puits de Magie_ a été créé, il y a longtemps de cela, par le grand et magnifique _Archimagus Protemus_ ; nul ne sait comment un tel prodige fut possible, mais là n'est pas la question. Depuis la création de cette ouverture, de cette brèche entre les mondes, de nombreux curieux – ou malheureux – voulurent savoir de quoi il retournait. Le _Puits_ était, à l'instar de son homologue rempli d'eau, débordant de magie. Sa densité était telle, qu'elle formait souvent au-dessus de son ouverture des filaments lumineux dansant doucement à l'unisson avec de fins nuages vaporeux de couleur octarine. Aucun élément ici n'était prédominant, les mages puisaient instinctivement dans ce calme tourbillon chaotique les forces correspondant à leur magie de prédilection.

Après maintes recherches souvent futiles et études théoriques trop alambiquées, la pratique s'avérait chose nécessaire à une meilleure compréhension de l'aubaine qu'était cette anomalie. Ainsi, des missions d'explorations virent le jour, qu'elles aient été individuelles ou groupées, préparées ou improvisées. De cette manière, quelques témoignages purent être recueillis quelques, car de tous les mages qui y étaient entrés, seuls onze d'entre eux étaient revenus – du moins, en un seul morceau. Tous décrivaient un espace infini aux mêmes couleurs que les volutes magiques s'échappant du _Puits_ , traversé par des courants et autres turbulences magiques, parsemé à la fois par de minuscules et titanesques blocs de pierre effrités, qui seraient plutôt apparentés à des gemmes de pouvoir à la pureté sans égal. Bien entendu, la question de direction dans un tel environnement était totalement abstraite de quoi donner un mal de crâne sans précédent à quiconque avait cherché à retrouver ses repères.

Les effets psychologiques de _l'Éther_ sont une chose, mais ceux dus à l'omniprésence de magie en sont une autre. En premier lieu, il a été rapporté par les mages une exacerbation de leur affinité à la magie. Ils se sentaient comme surchargés d'un pouvoir quasi-infini. Mais à partir d'ici, leurs propos divergeaient. Certains prétendaient ne s'être jamais senti aussi bien dans toute leur vie, d'autres faisaient part d'une inconfortabilité, voire d'un violent malaise. On retrouvait un tel contraste dans la forme des familiers qui accompagnaient parfois les mages, qui pouvaient alors très bien prendre d'impressionnantes apparences, ou plus dramatiquement, se transformer en flaque d'eau. Le reste du discours tenu par les mages revenus entiers était d'une incohérence déconcertante, et notre erreur fut de ne pas y prêter attention. C'est pourquoi il fut longtemps difficile d'appréhender un tel phénomène, qui se trouvait incomparable en terme d'instabilité magique. « Longtemps » et « instabilité », des mots dépourvus de signification réelle aux yeux des membres de l'école du temps.

Si les écrits du grand et magnifique _Archimagus Protemus_ furent perdus, tel ne fut pas le cas du parchemin de _Fu Su Lu_. Cet archimage temporel légendaire permit, grâce à son immense savoir, des avancées drastiques sur la perception globale de ce qu'est _l'Éther_. Jusqu'alors, on le voyait comme une poche dimensionnelle infinie, dans laquelle se seraient perdus les mages n'étant pas revenus c'est ce qu'affirment toujours certains, comme la grande archimage _Tesla_. _Fu Su Lu_ , quant à lui, pris le temps d'étudier chacun des dires de ceux revenus de l _'Éther_. Il en formula une théorie : la _Théorie des Couloirs du Temps_. Selon celle-ci, l' _Éther_ serait une dimension créée par l'entremêlement d'une infinité de lignes temporelles, elle serait donc en réalité reliée à tout point de l'espace et du temps de notre monde. Si les attaches physico-temporelles que constituent le _Puits de Magie_ et le _Portail du Vide_ permettent de passer du monde physique tel que nous le connaissons au monde éthéré, il est a contrario possible de passer du monde éthéré au monde physique par d'autres chemins. _Fu Su Lu_ affirme que les mages qui ne sont pas de retour de l' _Éther_ aujourd'hui sont peut-être déjà revenu, seront de retour ou ne reviendront peut-être jamais. En effet, comme évoqué précédemment, la dimension relierait tout point du temps et de l'espace. Il a donc été possible pour les mages d'emprunter d'autres _Couloirs Temporels_ que celui duquel ils sont origine. Pour les plus sots d'entre nous, cela signifie simplement que ces mages se sont soit retrouvés à n'importe quelle époque d'une réalité parallèle à la notre, soit bloqués à une époque antérieure ou postérieure de notre monde. Une explication logique à cela serait qu'ils ont, volontairement ou non, altéré le cours du temps – ce qui, contrairement aux croyances populaires, n'a pas forcément d'effet catastrophique. Quoiqu'il en soit, rien ne dit qu'un mage – ou tout autre être d'ailleurs – passant d'un monde à l'autre reviendra à son point de départ.

Si cette théorie a de nombreux admirateurs, elle possède de même, comme toutes les autres, ses détracteurs. Une autre théorie d'ailleurs assez intéressante serait de considérer l _'Éther_ en tant que **[PASSAGE CENSURÉ par l'Église de la Lumière]**.

Souvenez-vous, en toute circonstance, que l'étude de l _'Éther_ demande une large ouverture d'esprit et de cœur. Tout cela ne reste que démonstrations et observations subjectives, il n'y a aucune définition rigoureuse et correcte à ce sujet. Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous faire votre opinion propre sur ce qu'est ce mystère millénaire qu'a constitué, que constitue et que constituera toujours l _'Éther_.

\- Extrait de De l'Éther et la naissance de la magie, _Anonyme_


	16. Participation de Ninlhinn

Entre deux brises de fin d'après-midi qui soulevèrent des vagues ocres et écarlates, la cloche de la Vieille Tour résonna. L'énorme donjon de pierre semblait prêt à s'écrouler sous son propre poids, fait de vieillesse et de secrets enfouis, d'intrigues et de cellules mystérieuses, et il vacillait à chaque souffle du vent, tanguant de manière surnaturelle. Sur la place principale, où s'était rassemblée la foule murmurante, l'ombre immense du bâtiment avalait les toits de l'auberge, de la forge et des écuries, s'étalait sur les visages mornes, rampait jusqu'au fond du puits, s'effondrait sur les tas de feuilles mortes, les propulsant en l'air comme des gerbes de flammes.

Le cortège entre, toujours sous le son des cloches et de l'océan de flammes, dans le bâtiment.

Alors que le soleil finit de décliner et éteint les incendies qu'il a provoqué, que la mer se calme et que l'ombre du donjon se joint à celle de la nuit, des feux-follets naissent entre les rares meurtrières et les nombreuses fenêtres taillées directement dans la roche.

Ils apparaissent les uns après les autres, laissent tomber une goutte de leur lumière sur les pierres fêlées et disparaissent derrière. En bas, au rez-de-chaussée, les lumières se font plus fortes et des odeurs et du bruit sortent peu à peu. Ce sont les cuisines de la Vieille Tour, là où l'on prépare la nourriture de l'Intendant, des gardes et des invités quand il y en a. Ce ne sont pas des cuisines fastueuses, les dalles du sol sont glissantes, trempées par le bouillon et le sang, le four crachote plus de suie qu'il ne cuit et la vieille table de bois est toute poussiéreuse. Les lumières qui y dansent envoient leur reflet glisser dans le couloir, recouvrant la grande caisse de bois que huit gardes transportent, armés de pied en cape, épée courte à la hanche, armure de cuir abîmée par les flèches et le temps, visages creusés par les entailles et les larmes, yeux brisés par les maladies et la désespérance.

Ensuite, la lumière grimpe et grimpe dans les étages, illuminant tout le dédale de pièces, d'escaliers, de couples, de sourires et de murmures qui habitent cette vieille vieille bâtisse qui menace de tomber. Les pierres sont gondolées par l'eau et les tableaux dans les couloirs se décrochent et gisent à terre pendant des lustres avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte et, avec un pincement au coeur et un sourire aux lèvres, ne les remette en place.

Quelque fois, dans des couloirs où règnent le silence et la poussière, des braises d'arbre se glissent et chuchotent toute la nuit. Au petit matin, le vent les emporte et elles ne laissent derrière elles qu'une trace de propreté sur la couche de graisse et de poussière qui recouvre le sol.

Dans cette énorme masse de pierres branlantes et de lierre grouillant où s'enroulent des flammèches, un petit coin restait plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Les pierres étaient tout aussi vieilles mais semblaient mieux imbriquées et la plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas recouvertes de fêlures et de moisissures. La fenêtre formait une grande voûte où on pouvait deviner, sur son bord, deux pots dans lesquels fleurissaient des pensées.

Cette fenêtre donnait sur la chambre de réception de l'intendant, une belle pièce recouverte de miroirs, tapisseries, rideaux et coussins colorés ainsi que d'un lit de chêne à baldaquin. Un coffre doré était enfoui dans les tonnes de couvertures et d'habits de courtisanes. Une armoire contenait les habits de fourrure de l'intendant. Un paravent séparait le lit et tous ces trésors d'une table de bureau où s'empilaient les bagues, colliers, livres rares, plumes chères et mensonges. Il y avait même une carte de la région, très belle et colorée.

Cette chambre, peu de personnes avaient la chance de la voir. Généralement, l'intendant préférait recevoir les plaintes dans la salle principale, une pièce construite en demi-cercle dont le plafond, soutenu par des voûtes, semblait trembler. On ne savait jamais trop s'il menaçait de vous enfouir sous des tonnes de gravats ou s'il était en train de vous aspirer.

Mais le véritable sanctuaire de l'intendant était son bureau. Peu le savaient, et moins encore y avaient déjà pénétré. C'était une toute petite pièce sombre, avec à peine la place pour une table, une chaise, une dizaine d'ouvrages, du papier et des bougies, le tout dans une bulle de silence et de nuit. C'était le lit qui en couvrait la porte.

Une nouvelle fois, la cloche vibre. Les portes de la Vieille Tour se referment. Un courant d'air passe sur les pierres et le donjon s'affaisse. En bas, on tient le silence. L'ombre de la Vieille Tour se retirait lentement et s'évanouissait à la lumière de la Lune. Quelques nuages viennent frôler le sommet froid et silencieux de la tour puis engloutissent la chambre de noirceur.

Toujours enveloppé dans nos capes, nos manteaux et notre douleur, nous nous joignons à la foule de paysans qui murmurent son nom dans la nuit. Le vent s'en empare et porte notre souffle à la fenêtre vide.

Puis, sans se concerter, pas même du regard, nous quittons la grande place.Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous retrouvons l'usage de la parole, dans une auberge loin de la Vieille Tour.

\- Ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Shinddha s'élève juste assez haut pour que nous l'entendions. Je lève mon verre, soupire, et répond en murmurant :

\- C'était son sosie. Et puis, c'était ça ou ne rien rapporter du tout. Et ça… je ne me sentais pas trop.

C'est Grunlek qui nous redonne le moral.

\- Allez, allez, ça va. Au moins, il a eu ses funérailles. Même si ce n'est pas son corps qui est enterré, symboliquement c'est bien suffisant.

On aurait pu en finir comme ça. Mais Théo veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. Même lorsque ce n'est pas approprié.

\- Et puis, nous, on crèvera sans doute sans.Et on engloutit nos verres pour oublier qu'il a sans doute raison.


	17. Participation de Aymric

Bonjour, comme je ne suis pas à l'aise en description stricte, du coup, j'ai contextualisé le tout (et, j'aime très fort l'utilisation des conteurs/bardes, sauf que bon, je fais pas une chanson de description...)  
En espérant que cela vous plaise^^

Aymric

* * *

Le conteur regarda l'assemblée qui s'était petit à petit formée devant lui, se demandant quelle histoire il pouvait raconter, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les tableaux accrochés au mur de l'auberge, un plus coloré que les autres attira son attention.  
Ce tableau représentait un groupe de quatre personnes autour d'un feu de camp, de dos, deux personnes, une peinte en rouge, l'autre en jaune et les deux avaient l'air plutôt proche.  
Et de face, un nain représenté en vert et une personne entièrement recouverte de bleu.  
Ce tableau était celui des Aventuriers de la légende,il avait de quoi occuper leur soirée maintenant.

"Le tout commence dans la Forêt d'Émeraude, lieu souvent fréquenté, autant par des aventuriers que part des nobles marchands ou des bandits de grand chemin. C'est un lieu de passage, ou les gens ne s'arrêtent que pour dormir, le paysage n'ayant rien de particulier.  
Mais, malgré son apparence simpliste, cette forêt a été marquée par de nombreuse chose, ses arbres majestueux portent tous les séquelles des conflits l'ayant traversé.  
Si vous passez par celle ci, vous ne pouvez passer à côté des nombreux végétaux abîmés, que ce soit par les armes, laissant de graves entailles dans le bois, par la magie, blessant les plantes de différentes manières ou par le venin d'araignées, ce dernier, extrêmement acide brûlant gravement les arbres.  
Géo-politiquement parlant, la Forêt d'Émeraude permet une bonne défense à la Vieille Tour, car le développement d'une armée est rendu impossible par la densité du bois.  
Cependant, malgré la dite densité, la forêt permet le passage de convoi de marchands, et donc de voleurs ou autre brigands, ceci, et l'absence de protection à l'intérieur joue grandement sur l'image, insecure, qu'on a de celle ci.  
De plus, la Forêt D'Émeraude n'est constitué que d'une seule grande route, menant directement à la Vieille Tour, tout le reste n'est qu'un grand bloc d'arbre, non domestiqué par l'homme."

Le jeune homme, se rendant compte qu'il digressait, s'emportant dans l'analyse de la forêt, plus que dans une description rapide de celle ci, se recentra sur le sujet.

"L'histoire des Aventuriers commence donc dans cette forêt.  
Les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient installé dans un creux entre les arbres, l'endroit était encore marqué par les campements précédents, preuve d'une utilisation récente et régulière de celui lieu, était aménagé pour que monter soit simple, les herbes étaient couchées là où les voyageurs posaient leurs tentes ou sacs de couchage, des pierres plates formaient un cercle tout autour d'une zone noircie par un mélange de cendres et de suie, trace d'une installation spécifique à un feu de lieu était un endroit de camping idéal, la zone était propre et nette, le lieu déjà près et l'unique ruisseau de la forêt coulait peu loin, la route se dessinant de manière hasardeuse entre les arbres en té tronc d'arbre coupé faisait office de banc pour ceux ne s'arrêtant que quelque instant, pour se reposer, allumer un feu et manger, sans pour autant s'arrêter pour tout était situé sur la fin de la forêt, peu loin de la Vieille Tour, dans un petit bosquet."

Une voix s'éleva dans la foule de gens amassés devant le jeune conteur: "C'est bien beau tout ça, mais, nous, ce qu'on veut, c'est une histoire, pas la description précise d'une vieille forêt qu'on peut visiter nous même"

Le jeune sur l'estrade reprit alors la parole:  
"Les quatre Aventuriers dont je vais vous conter l'histoire se reposait donc dans à cet endroit là, le pyromage et le paladin presque l'un contre l'autre, le jeune archer encapuchonné de l'autre côté du feu de camp, et le nain sifflotait un air, tandis qu'il faisait la cuisine.  
Par manque de vivre pour le groupe, le paladin se leva alors, et rentra passa aux milieu d'arbre.  
Tandis qu'il s'avançait, la lumière perdait d'intensité, les arbres se rapprochaient, la forêt se densifiait et devenait un peu glauque et oppressante.  
Le jeune paladin commençait peu à peu à perdre de sa superbe, il se sentit obligé d'allumer son armure, pour y voir clair et se rassurer.  
Le jeune homme fut alors saisi d'horreur, les arbres autour de lui étaient tous rongés par un venin vert clair, d'une couleur peu avenante, et des toiles et œufs d'araignées étaient visible de partout autour de lui.  
Mais ce qui terrifiait le plus le jeune guerrier fut le corps de femme à ses pieds, allongé entre deux flaques d'acide, sur une plaque d'herbe jaunie et desséchée par les émanation de poisson venant des carrés de poison alentour.  
L'odeur prenait l'homme à la gorge, c'était une odeur acide, violente.  
Le jeune homme fut pris d'une belle quinte de toux et celle ci le motiva à prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, et il l'a ramena au campement.  
Le grand brun, traversant la forêt en sens inverse, mais cette fois avec lumière, put se rendre compte de l'atrocité de l'état de la forêt, le grand chêne étaient presque tous marqués par le même venin qu'il avait vu juste avant."

Le conteur s'arrêta quelque seconde, avant de dire que, malgré la joie qu'il avait en racontant tout ça, son corps ne suivait pas forcément et que, si il voulait pouvoir rester debout, il fallait mieux qu'il se repose, promettant à ce qu'il le voulait qu'il restait encore dans cette auberge pour longtemps, et que, si les gens étaient partant, il reprendrait cette légende le lendemain.


	18. Participation de Lulukaw

_Hey~ C'est un peu court et j'ai peut-être un peu trop contextualisé mais voilà ma participation ! Promis, la prochaine fois je tenterai enfin un truc plus léger._

* * *

.

Un craquement retentit pour la première fois depuis que les flammes se sont tues pour laisser l'endroit dans un silence gris et noir. Un craquement sec, assourdissant, d'une branche pétrifiée et noircie brisée sous le pas pourtant léger de celui qui s'avance parmi les ruines de ce qui fut autrefois un village. Il n'en reste désormais plus qu'une immense plaine vide, parsemée de quelques rares morceaux de poutres en bois calcinés, renversés, ayant auparavant - quand exactement ?- constitué des habitations. Plus loin, au bout de l'ancien chemin dont il distingue à peine le tracé, seul le grand puits semble avoir résisté malgré la suie qui macule ses pierres. Mais le paysage entier est recouvert de cette épaisse couche de cendre, neige grise née du brasier ayant détruit toute vie restée prisonnière en ces lieux.

Resté paralysé par la surprise et l'horreur devant ce spectacle, il se remet en marche, lentement, soulevant sur son passage la poussière jusque là uniquement effleurée par le vent. Aucun oiseau ne se fait entendre aux alentours, aucune créature n'ose s'approcher du paysage dévasté, aucune feuille ne bruisse dans les arbres et buissons épargnés au loin. Même le son de ses pas est à peine audible, étouffé par les cendres, la mort et le silence. Il a du mal à croire ce qui se trouve devant lui. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'il dépasse d'un pas légèrement chancelant les restes carbonisés d'une écurie, les images du passé s'imposent dans son esprit, les chevaux scellés, harnachés, prêts à partir avec leur cavalier vendre leurs marchandises à la ville, la ferme modeste mais bien suffisante à leurs besoins, ses petits champs et enclos où chacun d'entre eux va prêter main forte lors des récoltes, où les enfants s'amusent à courir après les poules et à nourrir les lapins - n'est-ce pas justement sa sœur qui en caresse un, là-bas ?-. Il avance encore un peu. Une femme est assise au bord du puits, regarde à l'intérieur, veillant à bien retenir la corde lui permettant d'y récupérer de l'eau. Non loin, deux garçons probablement punis trempent du linge au lavoir, sans oublier de s'arroser copieusement mutuellement. Mais aussi réels que soient ces souvenirs, ces fantômes, la réalité rattrape sa mémoire, les images perdent leurs sons, leurs couleurs, seuls dominent le silence et le gris des cendres.

Ses pas continuent à le mener tout droit dans le village brûlé, le font s'arrêter au centre. Il regarde autour de lui. N'a pas besoin de se demander s'il y a eu des survivants, où sont les corps sinon. Les monticules irréguliers de cendres dispersés çà et là, les quelques lambeaux de tissus aux couleurs ternes le lui ont déjà indiqué. Il n'ira pas les chercher, ne veut pas troubler leur repos déjà suffisamment agité.

Shinddha retire son masque, sa capuche, dévoile son visage au vent qui lui renvoie poussière, sciure, cendre pour le faire tousser, cracher, pleurer, tenter de rejeter le dernier être vivant appartenant à ce champ de ruines. Mais il reste impassible, ne laisse aucune émotion déformer ses traits. Il se baisse jusqu'à poser sa main dans l'épaisse poudre grise et froide née des flammes ardentes. Il ferme les yeux, murmure une prière, un serment à son village, sa famille, son clan réduits en cendre. Puis se relève, embrasse une dernière fois du regard les habitations, la ferme, les champs consumés, les pierres couvertes de suie aussi noire que le charbon, le linceul gris recouvrant le tout. Et il reprend sa route, sans se retourner, jusqu'à disparaître derrière la frontière entre mort et vie, laissant l'endroit de nouveau dans le silence et le vide où ne restent de son passage dans les cendres qu'une traînée de pas, une empreinte de main, et le symbole du clan Kory.

.


	19. Participation de LokiMKLocke

_3ieme Défi Aventure._

 _Paix et sérénité tout le monde! Voici mon humble participation au troisième défi aventure. Enjoy ! Loki Locke._

-Bienvenue à Fort d'Acier, berceau de la Race naine, suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Nous passons la grande porte du royaume, décoré par une frasque taillé dans la roche du battant, retraçant l'histoire naine de la naissance du Dieu Nain jusqu'au dernier Roi de Fort d'Acier, le père de l'Aventurier Grunlek Von Krayn. Le tracé de la fresque est d'une finesse irréelle, on pourrait presque voir chaque cils des représentations. Les portes sont ouvertes en grand comme pour nous accueillir et nous nous engouffrons dans l'immense hall, taillé à même la montagne gigantesque. Les pillers massifs d'au moins douze mètres de rayon sont eux aussi marqués de l'art nain de la base et sûrement jusqu'au sommet qui disparaît dans l'obscurité du plafond. L'agitation règne dans ce hall, zone d'échange où l'or côtoie les montures, surveillé par de fiers soldats nains vêtus des couleurs des Von Krayn dont le symbole est frappé sur l'armure rutilante d'acier. Le hall est immense mais nous passons le portail pour entrer dans la ville naine. Les maisons sont de toutes sortes de matériaux, roche brute, bois ou briques, dans des couleurs diverses du gris des roches au bleu du ciel. Mais la richesse que nous avons vu plus tôt ne semble pas toucher la ville. La pauvreté règne ici. Les nains nous observent passer, une lueur avide dans le regard pour ceux d'entre nous qui affichent leur richesses de manière ostentatoire. La guide nous mène plus haut dans la ville. Les quartiers deviennent moins pauvres, les nobles se pavanent dans les rues, les marchands aux étals couverts de joailleries et de pierres précieuses nous éblouissent. Les rues sont larges, étudiées pour que chaque noble puisse être accompagné par son escorte privé. La richesse des nains s'étale sur les maisons, décorées d'entrelacs d'or, de saphirs, de rubis ou encore d'émeraudes. Les jardins privés sont verdoyants, plus somptueux encore qu'à la surface. La silhouette du château se découpe au loin, demeure des Von Krayn. Le plus grand de tout le Cratère, lumineux, serti de pierres, de minerais riches et rares. Nous traversons une épaisse muraille et arrivons devant les lourdes portes du palais. Les étendards aux couleurs de la royauté sont immobiles dans les mains des statues de guerriers nains des temps passés dont le regard de pierre vide nous surplombe et nous semble nous juger. La gravité dans leur visage se retrouve sur celui du chambellan qui nous invite dans le palais.

Au sol, de somptueux tapis couleur vermeille accueillent nos pas, les murs sont ornés de peintures des membres importants de la royauté, fiers et braves. Les portes sont d'ébène sombre, brillantes dans la lumière des torches et des braseros au feu claquant. La salle du trône. Sa magnificence nous saisi. Immense, solennelle et grave. Un tapis brodé d'or relie l'entrée de la salle au trône massif d'obsidienne noir d'encre à l'autre extrémité. De part et d'autre de la pièce s'étend des bancs pour les différents clans lors des longues doléances qu'accorde le Roi. En observant soigneusement, on remarque que le trône est serti de gemmes brillantes aux couleurs vives. Des Gemmes de pouvoirs. L'assise est veinée d'or et d'argent disposés par la main naine. Les immenses piliers soutiennent d'immenses fresques relatant de grands exploits guerriers, les runes qui la bordent inscrivent en argent le noms de grands nains qui ont marqués l'histoire du Cratère.

-Vous pouvez ici admirer le long travail de nombreuse générations de tisseurs qui ont retracé l'histoire de notre peuple. D'ici peu une nouvelle fresque viendra s'ajouter aux autres lorsque les clans auront décidé quant au nouveau souverain. Chaque fresque a nécessité pas moins de cinquante années de travail.

Nos yeux cherchent, en vain le nom de Grunlek Von Krayn avant que le chambellan ne nous guide vers la salle de banquet. L'immensité des pièces nous surprend encore. Des feu crépitent aux points cardinaux et la table est, comme la pièce, baignée dans une lumière orangé chaleureuse. La table est plus longue que large et si de chaque coté de lourds et grands sièges se dressent, celui dédié au roi, en début de table, est plus imposant. Même à l'opposé de la table, nous percevons encore clairement le siège taillé dans un bois brut. Dans chaque salle le même luxe, la même majesté, la même gravité alors que dehors dans la quasi totalité des quartiers, la pauvreté est seule maîtresse. Le chambellan nous mène vers la cour où des soldats passent, ordonné en rangs serré. Au cœur de la cour, un arbre au feuillage couleur sang, une imposante gemme enchâssé dans son tronc. La gemme de pouvoir brille d'une douce lueur mais elle dégage une puissance à faire une overdose de mana à un élémentaire.

-Voici l'Arbre du Roi, donné au tout premier nain par le dieu de l'Acier. Rares sont les nains qui ont eu l'occasion de le toucher autrement que par le regard. Seul le Roi possède cette possibilité. Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre guide qui vous accompagnera pour le reste de votre séjour à Fort d'Acier.

Nous quittons le palais de Fort d'Acier avec un goût amer sur la langue et le même sentiment que Grunlek Von Krayn lorsqu'il quitta les siens.


	20. Participation de Dry1410

**Une vieille tour en ruine**

.

Si les pierres pouvaient parler …

* * *

Ce n'était qu'une vieille tour, complètement délabrée. Il y avait un trou dans son toit, plus d'escaliers pour monter en hauteur dans la bâtisse, et même la porte montrait toute la déchéance du lieu, gisant au sol. Abandonnée depuis des années, laissée au bon soin de la nature qui progressivement la démantelait. Et ne parlons même pas de son intérieur, vide, à l'exception des gravats. On aurait dit une vénérable grand-mère. Témoins de temps anciens, de personnes disparues, de mots échangés, frustres ou éloquents. Pourtant personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne venait la voir, plus personne ne désirait tirer des leçons de son histoire.

La voilà reléguée seule au fin fond de la forêt, longeant une route ancienne, guère plus empruntée. Dressée de sa modeste hauteur, rien ne la distinguait d'une autre comparse. Ni signe, ni emblème, ni même de particularités architecturales. Résignée à ne plus être d'une quelconque utilité, elle attendait. Attendait de se voir détruire petit à petit, de disparaitre, se fondre dans le monde végétal jusqu'à ce que ne subsiste plus aucune trace d'elle, de son existence et de celle qui se sont habités sous son toit. Jusqu'à ce que la terre l'efface, tout comment l'avaient déjà fait les cartes.

Ce n'était qu'une vieille tour que les animaux n'avaient guère encore investie. Une modeste tour n'ayant vu aucun personnage emblématique franchir le seuil. Aucun évènement ne s'était produit entre ses murs. Pourtant, les petits gestes quotidiens n'étaient-ils pas une aventure en soit ? Être témoin de la vie était donc si peu important qu'on la laissât se désagréger sans rien faire ? Est-ce que, parce que tout ce qu'elle a vu ne figure pas dans les livres d'histoire, elle ne mérite pas un peu d'attention ?

Le calme régnait sur la bâtisse depuis bien trop d'années déjà. Et soudain, un frémissement fit trembler ses fondations, ébranla son corps de pierre, fit craquer le bois vermoulu de sa charpente. Elle se réveillait. Toute la vallée se réveillait. D'abord, on aurait pu croire que c'était pour assister à l'émergence surnaturelle et maléfique de ces araignées géantes. Mais la tour sut que non. La vallée se réveillait pour accueillir des âmes exceptionnelles. De ces âmes qui marchent, qui les construisent, les détruisent, façonnent le monde à leur image. Des âmes qui changeraient la donne.

Ce n'était qu'une vieille tour déjà oubliée des hommes. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Des pierres anciennes qui ne tenaient plus entre elles que par miracle. Quelques tuiles. Une charpente sur le point de s'écrouler. Peu d'histoire réellement importante à raconter. Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où les Aventuriers eurent besoin de son enceinte protectrice. Ce jour où elle leur offrit leur dernier jour de calme et de répit avant longtemps. Ce soir ou résonna dans l'air une douce mélodie, celui d'un chant et celui de la camaraderie.

* * *

Puis ils repartirent sur cette route.

* * *

Elle reprit son chant funeste, avec, en fond désormais, une mélodie harmonieuse.

* * *

Même les ruines se souviennent des élus du destin.


End file.
